The Burn Incident
by SaltyChip
Summary: Sarada Uchiha, a girl bored with life. She takes refuge in the many stories she reads and her imagination, becoming more relaxed and realigning her goals since her academy days. However, when a mystery involving Inojin Yamanaka appears, she decides she wishes to unravel it much to the dismay of her friend, Mitsuki. Note: Contemporary real world mixed with Narutoverse. No shinobi.
1. Chapter 1- The Spark

**Chapter One: The Spark**

Not a Friday night went by when his name wouldn't hang in the air.

"Inojin is just too perfect..." my coworker Harumi gushed. "He's intelligent, he's kind, he's funny, he's anything a girl could ask for."

I took a sip of water.

"Look at his hair. It's amazing. His cologne smells great, too. When I took his order, I was entranced."

I took another sip to avoid gagging.

She and my other coworker, Ayumi, carried on this ritual every time he was around.

The subject at hand, Inojin, sat at a corner table of the quaint bakery I worked for, eating a chocolate-covered pretzel and flipping through a page of Pride and Prejudice.

"What do you say, Sarada?"

I shrugged. "I mean, I guess."

"Listen, you're sixteen. When are you going to show more of your feminine side? When there is a guy you like, don't be afraid to discuss it with us. It's not time to be shy."

Harumi gave me a look that demanded an answer while Ayumi shook her head in disbelief.

"I think he's great. More than great. Nothing more to it."

Inojin's top grades, combined with his top rank in our class, the unique light blonde hair that caught the dim lighting in the room just right, a brilliant smile that made snow feel ashamed at not being as pure (as ridiculous as that may sound), and a laugh that made a person want to giggle along with him indeed made him a formidable force.

"So what's the problem?"

"There's no problem. Being around him would overwhelm me is all."

"Oh, well he may be out of all our leagues." Harumi nodded.

"He's out of every girl's league at Konoha High" agreed Ayumi.

 _Sure, if you want to think that._

Thankfully, the two did not catch on to what I actually meant and went right

back to putting the boy on a pedestal.

The real reason I would feel overwhelmed by talking to him or hanging out with him was not because I thought he was better than me. I couldn't find a single interesting thing about the guy. It would be a few weeks before I'd be admitted into a mental hospital for going nuts after being around a person with no faults.

The only issue with keeping my personal opinion mainly to myself was that I felt like a creature from another planet because Sir Yamanaka was all my friends could talk about at work and when I'd go to school, he was all anyone would speak about. The boy's presence was already inescapable.

I was an alien in comparison to my peers.

Harumi nudged me. "Hey, Sarada. Who do you think Inojin is taking to Homecoming?"

I shrugged. Matters like that held no importance to me.

"He may take Sumire, the cheer captain" Ayumi contributed.

"Oh, I remember hearing at lunch that they were seen exiting a movie together."

"She's a possibility, but there were other girls and boys with them in their group, weren't there?"

I glanced over at the silent reader. His nose was stuck in his book and I knew he could not hear what these two were saying about him because of the distance and how low they spoke.

However, he must be have been used to hearing people whisper about him at school. He's a celebrity there. The amazing part is, he never looked bothered.

"Why don't we wait and see who he takes to the dance."

Ayumi and Harumi laughed to my surprise.

"And wait that long? The suspense would kill us."

"She's right, she's right. That'd take the fun out of everything."

"Fine. I'll be your heroine and save the day. I'll ask him."

As I thought, the idea was not well-received and they blocked the swinging door on the side of the counter.

"Sarada, you may be boring as dirt, but don't you realize how rude that is?

You have a sense of what is polite and taboo in that head of yours, so use it."

"Not to worry. I'll walk over calmly. Ask him again if he wants something to drink. Casually ask him if he has a date. Then, it's all over."

"Don't do it. Wait. What would you do if it turns out he will be taking Sumire?"

Ayumi's face looked flushed, as if she felt ill.

"I wouldn't care. So, I'd do nothing."

"Think of us... what about us?"

"I know you two will survive. There's plenty of plebs out there who want a date."

"Could you stop being cynical for once?"

It's not that I didn't understand the hype and glorification surrounding Inojin Yamanaka. I did. The issue is that people acted as if they had to be with someone who was perfect or no one at all. Or, that they had to be with someone in the first place. Maybe, my personality was warped, but I thought it was all silly.

"There's only one Inojin Yamanaka and he's sitting on the far end of this room." My voice fell an octave and I looked at both Ayumi and Harumi earnestly.

"There's two of you. And, there's hundreds of other girls in our graduating class. Do you see a problem here?"

Harumi and Ayumi glanced at each other as if they had seen a news forecast detailing the next apocalypse, as if I'd ended their worlds.

"What do you think we are? Morons? Of course we know he can only date one girl. Every girl wants him and-"

"Except me."

"Excluding you, every girl wants him. It would be a dream if I could go to the dance with him, but the next best thing would be seeing a friend go with him, like Ayumi."

"I have the same opinion, but vice verse for you to go with him, Harumi" Ayumi added after our coworker's declaration.

"Are those empty words or honesty?"

This was starting to get amusing.

"It's the truth" the two said in unison.

"We'll see soon enough. The dance is a month away."

Harumi and Ayumi chuckled. "Now we have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Who do you fancy?"

This time, I felt my temperature rise and knew my cheeks had turned a bright red. Caught off guard.

"And it has to be someone from our school. Not any mainstream person you'd see on the big screen, either" Harumi added.

"I..."

"Come on. There must be someone." Ayumi prodded.

I racked my brains but not a single boy came up that I could mention to them. Though, they wouldn't leave me alone if I told them that. There was one I was friends with.

"Mitsuki is pretty nice."

Ayumi looked relieved at my confirmation while Harumi frowned before narrowing her eyes and smacking in disgust.

"He is nice, but he's a friend. That's a very safe choice and I don't see any chemistry between you two."

"You asked and I gave you an answer. I'm a safe type of girl."

"Nothing wrong with being safe, but everyone wants a little fun every once in awhile, ya know." Harumi rebuked me. "Think of it like this..." began Ayumi.

"We're all sixteen now. You got your license back in August right before school started up again. What do you think of cars?"

"I don't see where this conversation is going..."

"No, no. Keep up. Do you think what a person drives says something about them?"

"Sure, it can say they're economical or a crazy spender. That what you mean?"

"Ugh, you don't get it."

"What she wants to say is that it tells you whether a person is boring or not."

"Earlier, you said I was as boring as the dirt I walk on, so..."

"And you drive your parents' old banged up Volkswagen. See my point?"

They did indeed have a point. However, the only point to be made was that I didn't have the finances to upgrade. That was why I was here working at this bakery. My parents were low income, they weren't going to buy me a new Mercedes like theirs had anytime soon.

"Thanks for the usual insult. Really builds our rapport."

"My point is... what kind of car does Mitsuki drive?"

"He doesn't. He carpools with me or drives his bike."

"Exactly."

"Yeah, he's not binging on his parents finances."

Harumi's and Ayumi's noses crinkled, but I'm still not sure they got that I was referring to them.

The bell rang and someone was coming through the shop door.

"What's up, Ayu, Haru, Sarada?"

I remained calm but Ayumi stumbled against the counter with how quick she turned and Harumi gave a little nervous laugh. They'd momentarily forgotten that he usually comes in on Friday nights as well.

"Nothing much, Mitsuki." "Except the cost of living, the student debt we'll incur once we graduate high school and begin college, and plenty of other things."

"Right you are, Sarada."

"Oh, you two actually are perfect for each other. Your bike and volkswagen say plenty."

"We'll invite you to the wedding" I said.

Harumi and Ayumi went out to the staff room.

Mitsuki held his skateboard in one hand but did not order right away.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing important."

"Come on, they mentioned something about a wedding."

"Your bike and my car are going to tie the knot."

"What? Way too freaky. That's not it..."

"It's the best explanation I can give you. Anything else would make even less sense to you and I."

Mitsuki shook his head in disbelief. He set his skateboard down and kicked it so that it glided across the linoleum floors and stopped when it hit the wall. It's right under the table at his usual seat.

When upset, Mitsuki was never the type to yell or cause a commotion.

Instead, he became less joyful and more serious. It was worse to me than if he'd yell.

"Going to say what your order is, kind customer, or not?"

"You know what I usually get. You know my name, too."

"That I do." He always got the Americano. One shot espresso to two parts water. The formula was forever ingrained in my memory, more than any math formula Mr. Aburame would mention at school. Especially since he was the only regular customer who didn't like sweets and always opted to order from our drink menu.

Once it was finished I brought it out to the counter and he took his seat.

There was an uncharacteristic frown on his face, the kind when he gets annoyed.

I had not taken my break off today and not many customers were arriving at this late hour, so I decided to remove my apron and have a seat across from Mitsuki on the opposing side.

I set my own cup of coffee down and picked up my copy of Pride and Prejudice. It was the required class reading, so every student had their own copy. It only took a few moments before Mitsuki' curiosity resurfaced, like I knew it would.

"What are the clones thinking?"

"Clones?"

"Don't give me that. The twins."

"They have names."

"They don't deserve to be named when they cross me."

At this, I couldn't help but chuckle. "I assure you, they did not insult your bike that much. It was primarily directed towards me."

"Nothing new with those two then. Why do I even bother acting nice around them. Aren't you bothered by what they say?"

"No, not at all. It provides a sense of normalcy. It's not as if they really mean it, anyhow."

"Like a game you three play?" he asked.

"Precisely like a game and only a game." That was the reality of how our dynamic lived on.

"Then stop playing games with me and keep it between you three. I'd like to know what you said about me."

He rigidly took a sip from his coffee cup.

I completely closed my book shut after placing a napkin to save my spot.

"I don't know what they meant by it. But, I have a subtle idea."

I looked behind me and sure enough at the opposing corner of the bakery, Inojin was still there with his cappuccino cup and further ahead in Pride and Prejudice. He really seemed to be enjoying the read while I had barely started and would need to get through most of it during the weekend. They had brought him up earlier, so I was certain.

"They didn't say it, or maybe didn't get to say it before you came in. But, I think they were trying to compare us to Inojin. Look outside." I pointed.

Through the window, we could see Inojin's Harley Davidson in the parking lot.

Mitsuki grinned. "Ah, we're lame, unlike him?"

"That's what they were getting at. It can be the only possibility."

"How funny."

"Ayumi rambled on about this nonsense... that what someone drives defines how exciting they are."

Mitsuki took a long sip of his Americano before setting it down with a clunk.

"I don't mind not being on the map. What did they say about you?"

"That I was boring."

"You're not. If what they said was true, which it isn't, the only thing that Volkswagen says is that you have character and work hard."

I wasn't bothered by what Harumi and Ayumi said, but it was nice to hear that.

Leave it to Mitsuki to take me from neutral to happy. "Need a refill?" I asked. He hummed happily in affirmation and dropped the payment for the second cup on the tray before I took it away.

Sometimes, at moments like this I was more than okay, but instead cheerful.

"One more thing" he said as I set the refill down on the table. He pointed at the parking lot.

"I'd rather have my bike to ride around town with and my skateboard to catch air at the park after this any day. More than a crap Mercedes. Or, my best friend to drive me around in her rusty car."

"Isn't that a little much?"

"No. I just mean memories are more important than what a person drives."

It wasn't a direct way to say it, but it fit his character.

I felt thankful to have him as a friend.

Mitsuki and the only other customer left, Inojin, departed within ten minutes of each other several hours ago. The latter roared away on his motorcycle

while my best friend kicked up his skateboard, slapped it into the rack on his bike, and hopped on to ride off.

My only company at the back sink was the dirty dishes, utensils, cups, and mugs left behind from earlier customers. Harumi and Ayumi didn't bother washing these, but I didn't mind.

It's not as if they needed to work here. Their parents owned this bakery and a slew of others all over the village. They literally worked here to pass the time.

"Harley or bike?" I heard a sing-song voice ask jokingly from the front.

"Cappuccino or Americano?" echoed another after.

Right. Inojin likes Cappuccinos when he orders a drink. Yuck.

I finished drying the last plate before going to the front. "I think water is most practical."

They groaned. Ayumi and Harumi threw the sanitary wipes they were using to wipe down the tables into the trash can and went to the back to wash their hands. I followed after.

"Look at those pristine dishes" I said.

The twins dried their hands off on paper towels. "Thanks for washing them" Harumi replied while Ayumi nodded in acknowledgement.

"I think this was the day I was meant to do dish washing. Sorry." Ayumi mentioned. Then, the twins removed their coats from the hooks on the wall and prepared to go outside.

Forgetting the days one of them was supposed to wash was not uncommon to either. It didn't matter as long as they did another task in the meanwhile. Even if I had cared, it's not as if I would have had the authority to call them out on it. I've never heard of the owner's children getting fired before. But, this job was more pleasant than others for teens and I needed the money.

"Yeah, I'll lock up as usual. Bye and drive safe."

I waved back at Ayumi as Harumi took the wheel of their Mercedes and pulled out of the parking lot.

Then, when they were gone, I noticed the only vehicle in the parking lot.

My rusted hand-me-down volkswagen that my parents let me use. I recalled Mitsuki' words, but they didn't make me feel uplifted this time.

I didn't want to get into a depressive little "woe is me" state, so I turned around and went back inside the quaint bakery as I always did at this hour on Friday night.

Upon locking every door on the inside, making sure all products were in their rightful place, and that every inch of the bakery was in order, I was prepared to go out the door myself.

However, it was impossible to not admire how quiet the place was with not a soul being present bar myself.

The contrast woke me up from a day of watching people walk in and out. It was a much needed reprieve for a reserved introvert like me.

Truth be told, I had a love-hate relationship with the bakery. Part of me found nothing more interesting than observing others, while at some point each shift, that would get old and I'd wish not a single person asked for another drink or sweet to eat.

Until that point came along each day, I did enjoy noticing different types of people who walked in.

These people would give me ideas to write short stories. After graduating high school, I wanted to go to college and attain a degree in English Literature, then go on to write for a living as an author. The worst thing that could happen would be that I wouldn't make it. I told my parents and they were mortified because they thought it would doom me to working at a bakery as a cashier for the rest of my life. If it did, I wouldn't care. I was already there.

After locking up the shop, I noticed a small notebook lying on the sidewalk.

This caught my attention because it was not close to a local trash can which meant they had not meant to throw it away. Not unless they were an insensitive jerk when it came to the environment, which I hoped the owner was not.

I flipped the black plastic cover to the first page. It was blank. I thumbed through the rest and it looked new, except for the final page.

Images of burning skulls and unidentifiable bodies with fumes escaping them done in pencil covered the white space of the paper.

Normally, it would look like an edgy drawing done by some poor soul in their spare time. The only issue was when I flipped that page over. It was nothing short of peculiar.

 _Burn it down. Burn them. Burn it all away._

That was written over and over again. From the top of the back side of the last page to the bottom.

I could have chucked it up to the previous owner being excessively upset, scribbling away, and then dropping the notebook on the concrete as they stomped away in a rage at the world for Lord knows what reason. I was about to until I saw the name on the inside of the back cover, written ever so small on a tab taped to the edge.

Inojin Yamanaka.

I turned back to the page with the monstrosities. There was no doubt that he had the artistic capability to draw the chaos that mangled the otherwise perfect journal. It had plenty of detail, was colored, good proportions. He was the top art student and won first place at our school's exhibit last year for a nature scene.

What I was staring at was not what I'd call a cheerful little glimpse at birds chirping amongst blue skies and towering evergreens.

It was a blot on the otherwise image of perfection, boring perfection, that I held Inojin Yamanaka to.

He was either going through a very edgy faze that many members of what I considered to be a totally separate species, the teenage boy demographic aside from Mitsuki, went through.

Or, he was bored out of his mind and did this while listening to some hardcore tunes from an underground metal band I hadn't heard of.

I clutched the notebook close to my chest. What if this wasn't for enjoyment or to burn off some steam? If it was serious...

No, no, no. I'm overthinking it all. It only says the word burn. But over and over? He's obsessed with phrases.

I could tell a counselor at school. Though, I don't have any authority to do that. Best case scenario, the counselor would call him in and he'd attend a session.

Worst case scenario, he'd be bothered by the appointment, reassure the counselor that everything was in order upstairs in his head, and then wonder about who dropped the counselor a line about him. If the counselor kept it confidential, he'd need to figure it out.

He was supposed to keep it confidential.

Mr. Kiba Inuzuka was the known loudmouth of our institution.

He wouldn't keep his mouth shut. Not indirectly. Inuzuka had a tendency to tell just enough to reveal who it was that would send students his way but not too much so that he wouldn't get fired. He wouldn't tell Inojin my name if he asked, but he'd give him an idea by saying something like "A little birdie told me. And wouldn't ya know, that bird is president of the book club! Isn't that a funny thing?"

Telling any staff at school was not an option. And how would I phrase things in the first place? "Um, I was snooping around and found a notebook that belonged to another student. It had flames on it, so he has issues! And no, I didn't return it to him. Here, look at it so you know I'm not making this up. What's that, he may have been bored and trying to kill time? Could you talk with the owner of this journal regardless? No? Okay, thanks."

I dropped the notebook into my purse. I'd be returning it to Inojin on Monday.

"Guess, you dropped your notebook. It was outside the bakery on the ground." He'd take it and say thanks. I'd walk away and keep a straight face the entire time to not show I thought it was odd. It would end there.

In the early morning at precisely six o'clock, my alarm blared.

After rolling out of bed and doing my sluggish morning routine that I was a professional at after sixteen years of breathing air, I began the half mile trek to my high school. I lived in close proximity to the school, so no bus would pick me up and I was forced to get my steps in.

Sure, I could drive my hand-me-down, beat up, rusting Volkswagen.

But, why would I put in more miles on it if I didn't have to and why would I want to enter the war zone that was the student parking lot? I didn't need to. Nor did I want to.

The day went on by as it normally did.

The only change was that today, I had a notebook in my backpack. It felt like I was carrying a dozen bricks.

"Something wrong, Sarada?" Inojin asked.

I cannot blame him for asking. I was standing silently in front of his table, forming this awkwardness in the air that only Mitsuki would have the ability to blow away. He did.

"Hey Sarada. What's up? Tired of standing?" Mitsuki said.

"Haha, yeah. You know how it is. We sit so long in class, might as well stand for now, ya know." He nodded and I swear I could see a wry smile as he let his head down.

I reached into my backpack and turned to face Inojin with the notebook in my outstretched hand.

"I don't think this is mine" I force a laugh to appear more casual, but instead come off nervous.

Inojin doesn't flinch. "Where did you find it?" I look at his face for any sense of

alarm, but it isn't there.

"Outside the bakery on the sidewalk. You must have dropped it."

His friends, including the class clown Boruto, are quiet and staring at me. Inojin nods politely and reaches out, taking the notebook in his hand. "Thanks."

And like that, it is all over.

"You're welcome."

I plop down on the seat next to Mitsuki at the next table over. Our backs are to Inojin and his crew. I fumble through my backpack to remove my PB & J and water bottle while Mitsuki's eyes are boring holes into me.

"Want to explain that?" He takes the Ziplock bag holding my sandwich along with the Dasani water from my hands and places them on the table.

"Explain what? You saw and heard it all."

"You're normally not that nervous when you talk to someone. Not to anyone."

"I was nervous?"

"Your voice cracked and you didn't say what you wanted right away. It was pretty awkward and out of whack for you."

"Maybe I'm going through a phase. I'll snap out of it."

I smile but Mitsuki doesn't look convinced. "You'd think you were doing something illegal with the way you handed him that notebook."

Before I can respond to Mitsuki, a shrill voice fills the cafeteria and I know Sumire has arrived.

I didn't hate Sumire. I didn't hate people with pep or pride for the school. I didn't hate any of the athletic students and cheerleading squad. I didn't think of them as the stereotypical, caricature types in movies. The only thing is if I had to pin one in a movie role, it would be Sumire. Maybe it was wrong to think that.

Though, truth be told, she was very cheery, very concerned with her looks, and prone to putting down others when they weren't there.

On the same note, she was as much a threat as a fictional character. I didn't care for what she or others like her believed. It didn't affect me in any way.

I didn't look in her direction, but her tone sounded different today. I couldn't make out what she said to Inojin.

But, it sounded like she was crying and he spoke in low tones. Even shushing her.

I never knew Mr. Perfect as the type to silence any friend, especially not a girl who was so obviously into him.

It wasn't long before the reason why was projected to the entire cafetorium.

"I need everyone's attention really quick."

It was Sumire speaking.

Mitsuki and I didn't turn around but our attention was on her. We didn't have a choice, the room had grown deathly silent.

"Inojin needs everyone's support at this crucial time."

I felt my breath falter.

"Over the weekend, on Saturday, his mother had an accident."

"She has third degree burns and is in critical condition at Leaf Hospital down on Sato street. She's conscious and we need to support Inojin during this time. That was all. Thank you."

I heard Sumire choking back her tears before she sat down next to Inojin.

The air had gotten heavy and no one said a word. After a few minutes, students came and went to Inojin, offering him words of solace and support.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost. Your face is all flushed." Mitsuki said. Instantly, I'm snatched out of shock and manage to compose myself.

"It's just so sad."

"It is. When do you want to go offer support?"

"Not now. Later."

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2- Required Condolences

Chapter Two: Required Condolences

"And that's how the Pythagorean theorem works, class" Mr. Aburame said in his usual monotone voice he used during every lecture. Aside from the buzz he added to his words, it was painfully bland and straight-forward.

The easy but boring and tedious class, geometry, always took place after lunch. I never looked forward to it. The problem was that I didn't have the skill to be discreet and check the local news sites on my phone for articles about Inojin's mother. The last time I'd used my phone in Aburame's class, I'd been caught red-handed, playing one of those silly (only in retrospect) mainstream apps and received my first and only detention.

I didn't want to repeat that mistake, so as soon as the bell rang to release me from lunch, I made a bee-line for the library. Better to be absent and catch up than to wait there in agony as an exciting experience in life was flying past me.

The moment I walked into the library, all the computers were occupied. People had their eyes glued to blinking screens consisting of funny videos, forums, and social media networks. Meanwhile, all I wanted was to see if a boy was truly the embodiment of perfection.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket. The sign of death, a red-outlined empty battery symbol flashed across the screen. My phone was a goner and I hadn't brought my charger. Ms. Tanaka, the librarian, must have noticed I was ogling every taken monitor in sight and greeted me.

"If it isn't the president of the book club. How are you today, Sarada?"

Her blonde hair framed her face nicely, despite the gray that was trying to extend its way past her roots.

"I'm great. How has your day been?"

"Good, thank you for asking. Is there a book you were looking for? You look a little lost."

"No. Just need to use a computer."

"What class is the assignment for?"

I shrugged and Tanaka frowned as she recalled that I should be in class right now because she's the advisor of the book club and had to look at each officer's schedule.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I just want to look up the news. Tons of interesting stuff has been happening lately, you know."

"From all the mystery and horror books you read, I'd nearly say you have a morbid curiosity. Am I right?" She rolls her eyes mockingly, but in a good-natured manner that only she can pull off.

I laugh.

She's right. Like her, I have a morbid sense of curiosity. She enjoys those books just as much as I do and she's got the deteriorated vision from staring at text in poor lighting too long to prove it.

She turns her computer screen in my direction and pushes her keyboard toward me.

"Feel free to look it up."

I grin. Ms. Tanaka really is an older version of myself. I type in "burn accident" and adjust the results to the past week. I walk around the counter to be on the opposing side and plop down in the chair. To my dismay, there aren't many results about any woman getting burned.

Apparently, Ms. Tanaka can read my morbid thoughts because she raises a brow and says "Good thing there haven't been as many tragic incidents as there could be. You should see the pages on pages of results around the New Year's Eve. Too many crazies standing right over their fireworks as they light them and ending up in the hospital."

I agree with her that it's good there are only ten or so results on the page, but I still want a lead on Inojin's mother.

"I'm worried for a classmate and I just wanted to know the details of the incident-"

"Incident? Sarada, what?"

"So I wouldn't need to personally ask him. His mother was badly burned. You do understand, don't you? I just want to be able to support him well."

I put on my best pout in an effort to feign distress but she found the gap in my reasoning because she says "Your friend's mother had an accident? Oh my, how terrible. But isn't that a little much, Sarada? You can comfort a classmate regardless of the details."

A little much. A little much. She's spot on and I don't like it. My mind reels.

"Knowing how she got hurt can help me to determine how much sympathy I need to offer him."

She doesn't look convinced and my face flushes.

It's embarrassing to not show more emotion than the monotone school librarian and even more embarrassing when you don't have a concrete, convincing answer. I decide to continue.

"It may be reaching, but I really want to know the details so I can put myself in his shoes."

It was not a lie. I really do believe that I can connect with him more and offer better sympathy, as long as he's not involved in the accident, if I know the details.

Ms. Tanaka sighs.

"I'll tell you what the details are once I call a contact. Which student was this?"

"Inojin Yamanaka."

"All right. As a staff member, I have a right to know about what's going on with our students."

I don't think it's legal for school employees to disclose information to students like me, but at that moment I was ecstatic.

For the final class of the day, biology, all anyone could talk about was Inojin. Our own principal, Mr. Kubo, walked in. His face had a pale pallor to it, making him look grim. Inojin was a star at sports and did well academically, so if he was not doing well and that led to him performing a less than stellar job as a representative for our school, well let's just say it would be bad news and Mr. Kubo didn't want that, especially for a school he was in charge of.

"Students, we need to support a fellow student while he is in a time of trouble. This is when he needs you most." He said.

He needs us? No, the school needs him. I chuckled internally at the thought.

"I want all student representatives, whether you're the president of a club, captain of a sports team, in charge of homecoming committee, whatever, to visit Inojin's mother at the hospital and write her a get well soon card by the end of the week."

"Got that student leaders?" Our biology teacher echoed.

"Yes sir" a few of us said while the majority blankly stared.

"For this class, that means Sumire and Sarada need to go. Right, young ladies?"

"Right."

"Yeah."

I don't think I've ever seen such a lengths undertaken for a student, but I couldn't complain. I didn't think I would get so close to … a case- yes, a case like this. This is just like a mystery novel where the protagonist gets their chance. What on earth was Inojin doing when his mother got hurt? How did his mother get burned so heavily? Harshly enough to have an induced coma? What in the world happened? There was a sense of release mingling with anxiety at the thought of meeting his mother.

"I guess it's only us. Don't get too close."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to visit Mrs. Yamanaka with my friends" Sumire said.

"Fine by me."

Naturally, I had no intentions of going at the same time as Sumire. I'd take Mitsuki with me.

I could see the outline of Mitsuki' jacket through the small window of glass on the classroom door. It wouldn't be nice to make him wait a bit, but an opportunity to put Sumire in her place seemed too good to pass up.

"So Sumire, why do you want to see Ms. Yamanaka? Yeah you have to. But, would you still go if Mr. Kubo didn't say what he did?" She narrows her eyes at me.

"Obviously."

"Okay. Is it because you feel bad she's injured? She's in a coma. I mean, she won't know you visited her until she wakes up and I hope she does."

'What's your point?"

"If you're planning to earn brownie points with Inojin, it's not going to work. He's got bigger things to worry about than if a girl goes to a hospital room and stands around there blubbering away and crying."

Inojin had plenty to agonize over. Either he was a perfect boy who was internally distraught over his dear mother's accident and was trying his best to stay composed in front of everyone so we wouldn't pity him or he had a hand in her injury as a psycho who really hated his mom deep down. If it were the latter, he was agonizing over how to continue evading the police and not letting his future fall down the drain. Morally, I preferred the former. But, deep down, I wanted the latter because the idea of seeing through Inojin and getting vengeance for a deceased person, even one I didn't personally know, was exhilarating. It was a skewed way of thinking and I knew that. But, it was my way.

"I- I just want to pay my respects."

"Doubt it." I said resolutely.

"You should consider choosing your words more carefully around people. Especially me. Do you realize the gravity of what went down? Doesn't seem like it."

"I understand perfectly. That's exactly why I'm acting this way. Inojin's mom gets severely hurt and all you can think about is claiming you don't want to go with so-and-so to see her? Grow up."

And with that, Sumire and her two subordinates left the room. A surprised Mitsuki saw the angered cheer queen and glanced back into the classroom to see what caused it, only to meet eyes with a girl who was grinning from ear to ear: me.

"I'll let you know what happened later. Let's go."

After school, I met up with Ms. Tanaka and she took Mitsuki and I to the local hospital. As if it wasn't common knowledge regarding Inojin's mother or it purely didn't care, the sun remained in the sky, shining bright. No rain like in the movies. Not even a cloud. Ms. Tanaka gave Mitsuki and I a crash-course on the Yamanaka family. Tanaka said she contacted Inojin's aunt because that was the closest contact Ms. Yamanaka had. Inojin's father, Sai, had passed away from pancreatic cancer years ago, so Inojin and his mother only had his mother's sisters as emergency contacts. The aunt that picked up the phone had said that Ms. Yamanaka was injured in a house fire and there were no signs of foul play.

Ms. Tanaka pulls her Jeep into the parking lot the Leaf Hospital. We unbuckle our safety belts and follow her all the until we are greeted with the strong smell of antiseptic. We each signed in and showed the woman at the front desk our driver licenses for identification sake. She nodded.

"Who are you visiting?"

"We're here to see Ino Yamanaka? Ms. Tanaka told the receptionist. The receptionist checked her computer and informed us that the room we are looking for is upstairs in the Intensive Care Unit, and to look for 402B.

The trip to the fourth floor shifted in mood, finally fitting the setting when the elevator doors retracted and we were met by two young women from our school. I didn't know their names and neither did Mitsuki and Mrs. Tanaka certainly didn't because these two were not the type to enter a library. They were a part of Sumire's clique but I didn't know their names since her group at lunch was huge and I never had any courses with these two. They were bawling their eyes out and muttering about needing to be extra careful around Inojin at school and how he was strong but delicate or other crazy notions along that line. The funny thing is that with how distraught they were, it was actually depressing and I partially felt like crying along with them because of the display of pain on their faces; you'd think they were the ones with their mothers in the hospital. All of this unfolded until the two finally realized three almost-strangers were standing across from them until we switched places with them at a hesitant, snail's pace. Mitsuki and I exchanged mixed glances at each other.

"That was nuts" Mitsuki whispered to me.

"And insanely uncomfortable." I reply.

We were in the same boat of not knowing what to do aside from maintaining silence and minding our own business like Ms. Tanaka did, but the minute in the elevator had still felt like an awfully long amount of time. Ms. Tanaka walked resolutely ahead of us. She didn't break her stride until we reached room 402B.

"Prepare yourselves. She may still have crying visitors seeing her."

I take a deep breath.

I can hear Ino Yamanaka's shallow, raspy breath fighting its way out of her body. She was a vision of a science fiction experiment gone wrong, her hair matted with sweat, a wash cloth on her forehead to keep her temperature down in combination with countless IV fluids being pumped into her arm, chest, mouth, and through her nose. Her eyes were closed and if it weren't for all the blinking, noisy machinery, she'd certainly be dead.

The worst part of it all was that her burns were more extensive than I imagined. Instead of the house fire burning a single part of her body, it had burned most of it. Her entire body was covered in bandages. The only portions I could plainly see were her eyes, ears, nose, and top of her head. Her face had portions of it burned, mainly her cheeks and chin, while her body from the neck and below resembled what a mummy would wear. No wonder they induced a coma. There was no way she could be left alone. Not lying there nor when they'd need to replace the bandages with fresh ones each day. I took the "get well" card out of my bag but it would take much more than that to help Ino Yamanaka. The poor woman was a step away from death's door.

At that moment, I realized a little more what it was like to be stuck in your own little world like those students in the elevator, because when I looked back, I noticed Inojin Yamanaka sitting in a chair next to his mother's bedside and he was holding her hand. His face contained no sadness nor any deep-seated emotion, but in his eyes was a form of distance. He could have been feigning composure once he knew someone was walking into the room, but I had a feeling that wasn't the case because there were no tears on his face nor a hair out of place. He had no idea we were coming today, so it's not like he was prepared to wipe away tears, should any be shed. The best case scenario would be that he was so emotionally overwhelmed that the tears wouldn't come any more. Maybe, Inojin cried at home. Perhaps, others he was closer to had seen him cry. He didn't cry at school but maybe his aunt had seen him. Even if she hadn't, he was usually composed and might have cried alone or maybe he really was an attempted murderer.

"Inojin, would you like some time alone?" Ms. Tanaka asked.

"No. You can stay. Thanks for coming."

Mitsuki removed his own "get well soon" card from his backpack and placed it on the small foldable table at the foot of Ino's bed because the other table was literally covered in vases of flowers prior visitors brought in. I did the same. Ms. Tanaka did as well.

"Inojin, I am so sorry about your mother. How are you holding up? Do you need help with anything?"

"I appreciate it, Ms. Tanaka. If I need help, I'll let you know" he replied.

"We're here for you if you need anything, man" Mitsuki reassured Inojin, echoing Ms. Tanaka's sentiments.

All I said was "That's right."

Inojin replied with "Thanks man" to Mitsuki and for me, he only nodded.

I could've sworn that for a fleeting moment that a smile formed on his lips when he nodded, but it could have just been my imagination acting wild because I genuinely suspected him. I became bolder and walked over to where we had placed the cards and removed them from the table that contained a few surgical instruments instead opting to hand them directly to Inojin. I looked him directly in the eye. This time, I saw no smile and no fleeting interest from him. His eyes were blank. He replied with a simple "thanks" before taking them from me and placing them in his unzipped backpack that was left next to him on the floor.

"See you at school" he said, effectively dismissing all of us.

When we were back in Ms. Tanaka's jeep, my mind was doing mental gymnastics to decide if Inojin had committed arson or not. I turned to Mitsuki who was buckled in next to me.

"Isn't it odd?" I said.

"What?"

"How can Inojin be so calm? If it were me in that room with my mother, I'd be hysterical."

"Maybe they weren't too close? Just because he doesn't cry doesn't mean he hates her."

"It could."

"Probably doesn't. Everyone reacts differently."

"Mitsuki. His own mother was lying there. He didn't even frown. Something's up."

"No, nothing is up. You're overthinking it all."

"You really are thinking too much about it, Sarada. Leave the poor boy alone. A boy like that would never hurt his mother."

"What? Just because he's polite?"

Mitsuki sighed and held his head in his hands. "Let me get this straight. You think a guy like Inojin hurt his mom?"

"Nothing is impossible."

I could see Ms. Tanaka roll her eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Start reading happier fiction books for a change, Sarada."

"Ha. I will once I get to the bottom of this. Mind telling me what kind of books Inojin checks out from the library, Ms. Tanaka? Huh?"

"Sarada, knock it off."

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to share that information with you, my dear."

"Hmph."

"I will not knock this off, Mitsuki. I won't let this go until I know what's going on. It's my job as a student leader to be up to date on what students are doing."

"That's total crap. You're the president of the book club, you don't need to care. That's the job of the student government president so they can have theme ideas for events. Besides, I doubt criminal activity is exactly trending amongst students. Leave it all alone."

With that, Mitsuki and I were silent the entire car ride. The only noise in the Ms. Tanaka's jeep was her favorite jazz music, not the alternative rock Mitsuki and I were into, so that didn't ease the tension. Once we were back at school, I told Mitsuki to wait and see what tomorrow would bring. He shook his head and headed off to the bike racks while I walked towards my dilapidated car before turning on the ignition and heading home. The music blocked out my annoyance at Mitsuki but not the screaming thoughts about Inojin.

The next day at school, I didn't see Mitsuki before class. Usually we walked up outside and then walked to class together, but he wasn't there. I got the feeling that he didn't wait for me not because he was still deeply annoyed, but because he thought I was. And he was completely correct.

When I got to Mr. Izo's class for English, I didn't sit next to him as I usually did in the back. Instead, I took the seat closest to the door and waited for class to begin. The worst thing of all is that we were always the first students who would show up to class, even before the teacher himself.

"Still convinced about that fantasy from yesterday?" Mitsuki made a futile attempt to break the silence. I didn't say a word until more students came in. The next two were Sumire and Inojin. Sumire gave me death glares and Inojin didn't even look at me, deciding to instead look at Mitsuki and sit right next to him, where I would usually sit.

"Thank you both for coming to visit my mom yesterday", he said. Mitsuki said it wasn't a problem and before I could reply, Sumire cut in with "It was required for all student leaders to go. Principal Kubo said. But babe, I'd go even without that."

Somehow, Sumire calling Inojin "babe" made my skin crawl.

"Sarada still went to all the trouble of getting a card" Inojin said.

"That was required, too. By the end of the week."

"I still appreciate it."

I didn't bother giving my own input because the truth is that I wouldn't have thought to go and leave a card for his mother directly at the hospital. The room remained silent with myself, doubtful best friend, a self-conscious cheer captain, and an all-too-perfect boy who wasn't the type for murder. Then, others arrived and class began.

 **END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Chapter 3- Asked Out

**Chapter 3- Asked Out**

Later at lunch, there was a crowd around Inojin's table. I walked right past it and sat next to Mitsuki, where I usually did. He didn't say a word to me until I smiled and said "hello" and he reciprocated.

This was the beauty of our friendship. If we were irritated over anything, we could give each other space and then resume as normal after a short time apart. We rarely got upset at each other in the first place. But, to be honest, the elephant in the room was still near us, even if I couldn't see it past the crowd or hear what he was saying to the moving mass of humanity around him.

I could only hear Sumire loud and clear above everyone else. Her wailing and complaining was way more distinct than the other girls and I didn't know how much more I could endure. I was wrong. Not only was she not my cup of tea, but I couldn't stand her or anyone else in the room except for Mitsuki, who was sadly still skeptical of the validity of my suspicions.

Whatever.

"Want to head outside?" I asked.

"You sure? We always eat here."

I nodded.

"I want some fresh air today."

"It annoys you how all those girls and even some of the dudes are pining after him, doesn't it? All the girls want to go out with him-"

"Save me."

"Save you. And all the guys want to be let in his personal circle. Though, I'm pretty sure he doesn't have close friends."

"He's a private guy."

"He's a private person like you."

Why was he comparing Inojin to me?

"But, I have you."

At this, Mitsuki smiles and picks up his lunch bag. "Let's go to the right side of the veranda."

"Right." I say.

I follow Mitsuki out the door and we sit at an empty table under the shade. After a few minutes of light-hearted chit-chat mainly consisting of our plans for homecoming and how we were each going as two singles and have a blast, our class schedules for the upcoming spring semester and the newest album for our favorite band, Kizer, and how it was a little underwhelming, I decided to get rid of my anxiety by facing it head on.

"Mitsuki, it's still on my mind."

"Inojin attempting murder?"

"Geez, don't say it so loud."

He shakes his head and laughs. "Fine. But you mean that, right?" I nod and he snickers, mocking me.

"I take it all back." Mitsuki gives me an incredulous look.

"What's in your drink, is that alcohol? Vodka instead of water?" He playfully swipes at my bottle but my face doesn't falter.

"I mean it. I really am over it. There's not a shred of evidence to pin Inojin as a bad guy. I was totally off yesterday."

What I'm saying is a complete and utter lie, but it seems to have worked, because Mitsuki grins and says "Glad to hear it" before taking a bite out of his sub sandwich. He wads up his wrapper and I do the same with the aluminum foil from a tasty burrito I ate earlier.

I take the wrapper from him.

"I'll go throw away our trash" I say.

"Sounds good."

I head over to the trash can inside the cafeteria because the trash cans outside are completely full. The janitors haven't been doing their jobs. If I were a janitor, I guess I wouldn't be too productive either. They don't get paid enough to deal with the wasteful and nonchalant way students conduct themselves. They usually empty the outside trash cans later in the day, when it's cooler and the ones inside the air-conditioned cafeteria a few times throughout the day.

I make it to the garbage can that's near the door inside, and throw the sub sandwich wrapper in the trash and my aluminum in the recycling bin. Then, I look at the sign above the containers and see that the aluminum bag should have gone in the recycling bin. But being the careless inconsiderate student I am, I leave it where it is instead of picking it off from the top and neatly placing it in the blue bin. Ah well.

"It's a fascinating set of guidelines on the wall, is it not?" a calm voice echoes behind me. Then, a hand reaches past me, plucks the shiny sphere of silver neatly out of the trash and deposits it into the recycling. It's Inojin Yamanaka.

"Yeah, super informative and worth a read." I internally cringed after saying that.

I wanted to bite off my tongue and then excuse myself to go to the nurse for the injury but then I wouldn't be able to talk in order to excuse myself, now would I?

He laughed. There was no way to tell if it was because he thought I was funny or if he did it to put me at ease. I think it was the latter, because he looked away immediately after and gave me a chance to breathe. I was thankful, even if by chance he was a guy with an interest in murder. But, he didn't return to his seat right away and I could see Sumire trying to stab me with a gaze of daggers. Why keep his girlfriend waiting? He wasn't acting like the perfect boyfriend.

"Is there something you-"

"Do you remember what you said back in the classroom this morning?" he asked.

"My mind rewinded back to this morning in class where I didn't really say much of anything at all and Mitsuki was the one who truly shined, not me. Even Sumire managed to knock me down a peg by bringing up the fact visitation was mandatory. In this moment, I felt like an awful human being, maybe not even a human being but a pure waste of space.

"I didn't say anything too important. Really. And I really do hope that your mother gets better. If you need anything, let me know and I'll do the best I can."

It was a relief to get those words off my chest and into the open.

"I know that's what you meant from the start. It's cool."

"Oh, great. And about what Sumire said, yeah it was required and to be honest, I might not have gone if it wasn't, but that's because I think my words have more meaning than if I were to pester you… when you were mourning. If I were you, I'd want alone time. I'd appreciate condolences but not for people to come visit my mother when she can't even speak to them. It's just-"

"I agree."

"You what?"

"I agree." he reaffirms. He chuckles and moves his hand through his hair. "Would you mind coming with me somewhere more private?"

I looked around. Most weren't paying attention to us, mainly because Inojin had just gotten up to throw away his trash and there were plenty of people walking back and forth that from his table, anyone sitting there would have a strained view. Save for Sumire who was craning her neck so much that she'd surely need a chiropractor next morning. It even looked like she wished she could read the words on our lips- that she was trying to and loathing herself for not being able to decipher our conversation. Poor airhead.

It was the least I could do to put the irksome girl out of her misery by getting out of her line of sight. "Where to?"

"Follow me."

He grabs onto my hand, and we leave the cafetorium from the left side, the one opposite to Mitsuki, and we walk all the way to a door within the hallway before the classes are reached. It's the supply room. This isn't normal.

"Why here? Some of the classrooms are empty. We could go to the library where it's more quiet. Or-"

"There are other people at the library and-"

"It's quiet there, we could have a table next to any of the back bookshelves and we could whisper."

"Like a classroom, it doesn't matter how quiet it is because at any moment, people could walk by and overhear."

He wasn't exactly wrong. His friends or rather groupies would definitely peruse the school for him. They probably were at that very moment. But, what on earth did he want that no one could hear? Was he going to confess to committing arson? To not giving a care about his own parent? Did he know I was on to him? Was I in danger? Was he going to kill me, hide me behind the massive stack of easel paper rolls, and lock the door so someone could find the corpse of the girl who knew too much?

"You look a little flushed. Listen, I know closets have some crazy connotations from all the times they're showed in scary novels, but I assure you that nothing too bad is going to happen to you."

He reads minds. What the heck is this? I'm speechless. No, he doesn't. He can't. "How did you know-"

"That you're nervous?"

"Yeah."

"It's plastered all over your face. I wouldn't be surprised if you're imagining a scene from one of those books you read-"

"You've read them?"

"I checked them out after I saw you reading them. That one with the witty teen murderer who was using everyone's sympathy, the one with that backstabbing best friend who had a crazy plan all along, the one-"

"Okay, okay. So you know the main character died in those. That's-"

"A story. This is real life."

"So?"

"The reason I want to be in an undoubtedly private place with you is because I'm afraid of your reaction. You might get embarrassed in public or even get angry and that wouldn't do either of us any favors. Besides, I don't want your answer to be affected by the opinions of anyone else around you. Got it?"

No. I don't understand at all. Why does a popular guy want to talk, especially to me?

But, I concede and walk into the supply room first. He follows and shuts the door behind us. We're standing face to face and the supply shelves keep us company, stationed on two walls. His confidence made me uneasy. He reaches into his back pocket. Does a guy like this carry knives? There's a box cutter near the edge of a shelf. I reach out to grab it but then relent when Inojin's gaze returns to me. No point in going for a type of defense he'd already see coming. His hand is behind his back. "Really funny, you look just as nervous as I am."

Oh please. There's not a drop of sweat on his forehead and not even a faint blush tainting his face. I grab onto the box cutter, not caring if he sees at this point and hold it in front of me, facing him, just as he manages to pull out a tiny little box that fits in his palm.

"What's that?" "We don't need a box cutter for this kind of box. You're hilarious." With that he flips the tiny box open and it's at that moment I realize it's a jewelry box, made undeniable by the cool ring inside that has the Kizer logo on it.

"No way."

"What is-"

"Let me explain."

"Why is-"

"Give me a second."

"How do you-"

"See, this is why we're here, in the supply room."

"I guess, but I still don't get what the heck is going on?"

"Let me ask you this before I explain. Is there a guy you like?"

What a question!

For a moment, a boy's face flashes in my mind. It's Mitsuki. But, I don't love him enough in that way to say his name in front of Inojin.

"No, I don't."

"So, that's the truth? Honestly?" He's focusing on my eyes, probably trying to decide if I'm lying or not.

I shrug exaggeratedly.

"There's a pretty personal question. I don't know why you'd ask when you're dating Sumire. Give her that ring. Not me."

"You're very standoffish, you know."

"I've heard far worse. But, I didn't know you were the type to joke like this. Want to stop messing with me?"

"Wait what?"

As if it was his turn to ask questions.

"Do you believe every little rumor you hear? I didn't know you were one for gossip?"

"I'm not. What I am interested in is why you're waving Sumire's ring in front of me. I don't need to see the gift you got her for homecoming. Ask another girl for an opinion. I am a little surprised she likes Kizer too, though."

At this, he let out a ginormous guffaw until his face turned red. Then, he got down on one knee and held out the box. I started to turn away, but he grabbed my wrist with one of his hands.

"This may not have been the way you pictured it, but, Sarada Uchiha, will you go to the dance with me, Inojin Yamanaka?"

"I- I … have you considered the chance that I may refuse this out of the blue offer?"

"I'm a man who is ready to take risks when it's called for. I am not afraid of sustaining a little damage if the questions of 'what if' are gone. If I were the type to hesitate, I wouldn't get nearly as far as I have. And, to tell you the truth, telling a girl how I feel is hardly a hit on my self-esteem."

"You have exceptional confidence, I must say. But, I'll stand by what you know what you were going to hear. Which is why you asked me in the supply room. No."

He stood up and closed the tiny box. He frowned and his features grew more intense and not as welcoming.

"My intention was not to make fun of you. It was to have you as a date. I'm not with Sumire. We're friends."

"Does she know that?"

"She does. I've told her before that I'm not the type of guy to whisk a girl off her feet. I mean, you saw how miserably this failed just now, didn't you?"

"But why me?"

He wasn't making any sense. One moment, he said he wasn't a romantic type. The other, he's not giving up on asking me out. Is his head screwed on the right way?

"Because I find you interesting. And you don't look half-bad, either. Is more needed to date someone? It's not like I asked for your hand in marriage. You look mortified right about now."

"That's because I am." I turn to face the door. "I'm leaving."

"I won't stop you. I can't even blame you."

I swung the door open and in front of me was Sumire, the cheer captain in all her glory red-faced, aggravated, ready to stab my heart out and devour it, probably.

"What are you doing with him?" she screeched.

"Don't ask me. Ask him. He's the one who brought me here."

"Is that- t- true?" She was short circuiting.

"Don't worry about it, Sumire. We wanted a quiet place to chat. Nothing more and nothing less. Nothing too out there or interesting about it."

If those words came out of anyone else's mouth, they would hold no weight. But, because it was Inojin Yamanaka, Sumire held her peace.

"Well … all right. Are you done talking, or-?"

"The conversation is nearly over. Just give me a minute." Sumire nodded and reluctantly shut the door, like a small child listening to their parent.

"Why do you dance around the major issue?" I whispered.

"Hm?"

"That girl loves you. Ask her instead. Or any other girl, and they'll be thrilled." Anything to end this conversation.

"You don't understand. I want you. You'd be the perfect date if you weren't so stubborn."

"And you're a tad too perfect for my liking."

"They do say that opposites attract."

As we continued going around in circles, my heartbeat started to slow down and I turned my back to him. It was starting to feel very embarrassing to suspect him of a violent, senseless act. Even if he had any ill will towards his mother, surely he would have talked away any malice felt between them because of how persistent yet lenient he was and his insistence with verbal communication. Or, cut her off without physically hurting her. There was no way to see someone like Inojin who didn't have an inkling of evil or darkness to them to commit murder. Mitsuki was right. Mitsuki? I left him waiting when throwing away the trash. He's going to be so annoyed that-

I realize that Inojin is leaning close to me and moving his hand across the back of my head ever so slightly.

"I don't want to bother you, but you have very soft hair. It's beautiful. I just had to touch it." Then, he lit up the dinky little dim room with his grim.

A chill ran through my spine.

The guy was far odder than the typical sixteen year old boy. "Carefully think over the offer." Inojin said and opened the closet door. As he walked past me, away with Sumire, I caught the scent of his evergreen cologne just like in those lame romantic movies and he smiled. Sumire thought he smiled for her, but he smiled for me. This was the most I had ever spoken to Inojin Yamanaka and now I knew him less than ever before. Then, the memory of Harumi and Ayumi's car comparison resurfaced. They were right. Possibly.

A motorcycle might be a better ride than a bike.

 **End Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter 4- New Hire

**Chapter Four- New Hire**

The next week on Monday, Inojin walked right over to me at the start of lunch and standing right next to Mitsuki and I, smiled like an benevolent saint from the heavens above and said "What restaurant do you want to eat at, Sarada?"

Mitsuki stared at me and my brain went fuzzy for a few seconds. Sumire dropped her tray on the table and her orange juice spilled over. Mitsuki had no problem maintaining his voice. "So you wanna ask her out on a date? Right?"

He looked like a hunter who was prepared to pounce at his prey with the unyielding concentration shown.

"She's only a friend. And who I or anyone else stays friends with, well only time will tell." Each student in the lunchroom thought he meant the transition from friendship to enemies, except for myself. "Nothing wrong with chatting and eating a delicious sandwich alongside a friend, I'd think."

Inojin was evidently respecting my rejection and not briefing the world about our homecoming antics.

"So you're friends, Sarada?"

It was a no-brainer that Mitsuki would turn to me to get a confirmation.

"We are."

No. I still had to convince myself of this.

"As your best friend, I'll go with you," Mitsuki declared. I couldn't have that. Mitsuki was starting to really hate Inojin. He wouldn't hold his peace in Inojin's presence or long.

"Isn't there a skateboarding competition happening tonight?"

Unlike me, Mitsuki was sociable enough to have other friends. He had a variety of interests that others agreed with him on. The only friend with my interest in books was the school librarian. I would be in denial to say I had a life.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"You need to be in good shape. I wanted to go to a restaurant with Inojin. Stuffing your face with food is not a wise choice when you're gonna go skateboarding."

Mitsuki's ends of his mouth curled down into a slight dismal frown.

"You and I will check out a cool place to eat another time. We can celebrate after you win the contest."

Mitsuki didn't say he would come along in the future but nodded. I could talk to him more about it later. The only problem was that the rest of the lunch room was staring at us.

"You're only inviting me out to lunch as your friend and not anyone else, right? Inojin?"

The question was a way to let Inojin know that I didn't want anyone else coming along. Otherwise, it's off.

"Of course it'll just be us. Can you imagine how crowded it would get at a tiny restaurant if most of us went? That's what school gatherings, like Homecoming next month, are for. Ha."

The lunch room was silent and no one said a word. Every student showcased their disappointment clearly from the guys who wanted to be best buds with Inojin to the girls who wanted him as more than a friend to Sumire herself. Sumire did not only look disappointed, but also annoyed and even furious. It's not like I shot her dog or anything. I had to leave.

I walked out of the lunch room with Inojin. "What was that all about?" I said to the air and had no desire to sugarcoat a single word.

He stopped and slowly turned, facing me.

"You want to go to a random restaurant? I don't. I want to go to your precious bakery."

"You've gone there tons of times. Every Friday night. Why now?"

"Because this time is special since you're not on your shift."

"You asked in front of everyone just for that?"

"You'll be fine."

"I hardly think it's fair." I had flaked on Mitsuki again, because of this guy. I didn't want my friendship to hit the rocks.

"I think you'll live Sarada."

"Not for long."

My mind wandered to Harumi and Ayumi. Some days the two postponed their homeschooling assignments to work all day at their parents'. Like today. Oh man.

"You're looking paler, Sarada."

"Inojin, do you think this is all a little game?" That you really need my company or support? Quit the crap. You should have invited Sumire to go with you. I'm not your fangirl, okay."

"You know I used to think of you as the introverted, reserved, harmless type. But now you're giving me a different impression." He smiled.

"You wouldn't think it, but with the shape my mother's in, I really need a girl by my side who can make snide remarks like you do. You drag me back down to reality. Even if I haven't spoken to you much directly, I've been observing you for some time and knew you'd be willing to help. The doctors are saying she won't make it. She's only going to last another week, they're guessing. My mom's leaving me behind."

"I'm so sorry."

I followed him along and increased my pace so that I could walk beside him instead of behind.

"You park all the way over here, huh."

We were in the student's parking lot and I usually parked right by the school. But, I didn't see his porsche anywhere. "No, I park in the other lot."

We passed my dingy van and I didn't say a word. He had no reaction, either, despite obviously knowing it was mine since he'd seen it parked outside the shop during my late shifts. I guess we were taking his car. My eyes scanned the parking lot in search for it.

"So you park in the staff parking lot? If they find out, you'll get a citation from campus police or even be towed away."

"Principal Takei said I could."

"You are tremendously favored at school due to your many accolades, I've got to say."

He doesn't even reply to my remark.

"Okay. My car is right over there, Sarada."

He points at the red vehicle in question.

"A car fitting for such a beloved student of Manta High School, parked in the privileged place it deserves."

"Try to go a little easier on me, will you? I have confidence that you'll grow to like me. Perhaps not in the same way as the rest, but as much as a girl like you, Sarada Uchiha, can manage."

"I am going easy on you. Given the circumstances, I am giving you a slight chance. Otherwise, I wouldn't go with you." I declared obstinately.

"I never expected any less from you, Sarada", Inojin enthusiastically said looking satisfied with himself as if he proved his own point.

He had won this little battle, because I had intended to put him in his place instead of flatter him. Noticing how I was tongue-tied, Inojin opted to pull the ring box out of his pocket once again and began his spiel before I could protest.

"I've given you time to reconsider my offer. Won't you please reconsider? I know I may been out of line yesterday. I might be out of line now. But, you have plenty more to learn about me just like I have plenty more to learn about you. I think we both have an interest in the other, so it's better to clear up some misconceptions, right?"

I couldn't argue against that.

"Fine. But I'm not wearing the ring now. Or ever. We're not an item and I certainly don't need a ring to tell the world that I am yours."

"Is that how you think of it? Would you wear it if I wore one you'd get me?"

"I'm not getting you anything."

"A ring is nothing more than a token of affection. Certainly not ownership. Allright, Sarada?"

"Okay, whatever."

"Glad to hear you agree."

His carefree voice grated against my ears.

He opened the door for me and I got into his porsche, sat down, and we took off to the shop. He knew exactly where the Leaf Bakery run by the Surukazes was located.

You ever ask me to go somewhere with you in front of all those people like you did today, you'll regret it."

"Hm. I'll keep that in mind."

As we drove down the busy streets, I couldn't help but notice how good he looked and how bright his eyes looked in the rear view mirror. Or how great his hair looked as the wind moved past it, just like those cliche moments in movies. He almost looked … handsome, I guess? I didn't want to ruin the still image, so I didn't bother saying something for the rest of the ride. Instead, I tapped away on the arm rest of the door to vent my annoyance. To be honest, I also liked how people we didn't even know would stare at Inojin as his car drove by. People on their way home from school or work. He was in the paper often for his athletic achievements, so they may have recognized his face. What was even more delicious was seeing the faces we did know starring as we whizzed by. There was something about this that made a small part of my warped mind happy- that me being with him was a cause for jealousy and that I could be prideful over something in my life for one of the first times in a long time. It took my breath away.

Though, soon this positive feeling dissipated once I remembered how this guy was spending time with me instead of his dying mother. And what type of person was I to entertain his request? Why couldn't I have found a resolute response to his offer to get to know each other? It was because I indeed did want to know him better. I wanted to know if he committed arson or not. I wanted to know how far perfection could go before it wavered, which it inevitably must. I didn't believe that perfection existed as long as I lived under the sun. I only believed that the appearance of perfection existed which was exactly why I nearly believed without a fraction of a doubt that Inojin had wanted to kill his mother. I only needed a small confirmation from him to move forward and expose him. The moment I walked through the cafe, I was slapped in the face with the smell of dark roast coffee, an aroma that was so lovely I could never tire of it, no matter how many hours I spent working at the Leaf bakery.

"You're here early today, Sarada" my manager, Ms. Surukaze said. She was on shift today instead of Mr. Surukaze.

"I am because a friend wanted to visit for lunch. School was let out early because the teachers had to attend a staff meeting. Do you want me to start my shift early? I don't mind volunteering a few hours."

"Oh-ho-ho no dear. I think it's great that you kids got a break for half the day. I'd just think you'd try out a new place."

"Well, Ms. Surukaze, your shop is near and dear to my heart. I love working here and being here, even when I'm off hours."

"I'm delighted to hear that, dear. Oh, Harumi is about to finish her shift and Ayumi is going to take over. Could she join you two?"

"Absolutely, if she wants to."

Ms. Surukaze always took the time to ask if her employees wanted to do things. It was never a direct order from her and we always treated it like it wasn't a choice because the reality is it never was. Taking advantage of a boss' polite nature would be a very stupid thing to do no matter how you look at it. When Harumi walked out of the back and had put her apron away, her eyes took in the image of Inojin sitting near a sun lit window, well I'll just say that the poor girl couldn't handle it.

"Hey there…"

I could tell Inojin was racking his brain to find her name in the intangible file cabinet filled with the tons upon tons of people he knew.

"Harumi."

He got it. Harumi only laughed, she didn't have it in her to give a real reply.

Harumi turned to me.

"Could I talk to you for a sec?" She had a smile on her face that looked like it could melt off at any second.

"Yeah … sure." The moment I said she could, she grabbed my hand with a tight grip and dragged me to the kitchen area.

"Tell me everything."

"My day's fine and there's not much to talk about. How about you?"

"This isn't the time for your smart alec ways. I want to know why Inojin Yamanaka is here. And without a drink or piece of candy no less."

Harumi let go of my shoulders and told me to whip up a drink and give her an explanation as I worked. I hurriedly moved towards the coffee machine.

"He doesn't drink that."

I realized I was making the drink Mitsuki usually drinks. Man.

"Sorry."

"Inojin orders the cappuccino latte. Now spill."

"Well, I-"

"Wait. Ayumi needs to here this too."

She called her sister who was still in the back office, doing inventory a little later than she should be because her shift up front started five minutes ago. No one was manning the front, but there was at least a bell for people to ding in case they had an order ready. Their mother had also left for the day because I had shown up and she trusted myself and her daughters to offer balanced service. We definitely were balanced when together but I'm not sure if it was the type of balance she wanted for her establishment.

"What? Inojin's here?"

I could hear Ayumi exclaim once her sister told her that the esteemed guest was here early, and not on the usual Friday night he was prone to showing up on. When Ayumi and Harumi would come back over, I was sure to be interrogated. I'm sure Inojin could hear bits of the twins' ramblings with how loud they were being, so once I finished his beverage, I brought it over to the front in order to see his mood at the their reaction. As usual, he looked calm and measured. Purely Inojin Yamanaka.

"Everything fine?" he asked innocently.

"Naturally. They were just worried we may have run out of ingredients for your drink, but we didn't. Here."

"Thanks for remembering my order."

"I didn't. Harumi reminded me. Thank her."

"You'll remember it in due time" he says with the utmost confidence as if recalling which fufu drink he orders is at the top of my priority list.

"I'm sure."

"Come on, Sarada. We both know you didn't forget what I usually order."

"I told you I did."

"No. You were making someone else's order because someone else is on your mind."

"How did you-"

"Funny thing is, I didn't make an order. I bet they told you to make it for me- specifically Harumi. She couldn't even talk to me."

"How did you-"

"I could hear Harumi and her sister-"

"Ayumi" I offer.

"Ayumi. Were gossiping about me."

"No, they were just concerned about you. They're considerate when it comes to customers."

"I can see that."

We could hear giggling coming from the back.

"They just want you- and any customer, to have a good time here. And things to run smoothly at their mother's shop."

"I believe you."

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go help out."

"When it's not even your shift?"

"Helping out early is the right thing to do for a good person."

"Fair. But it may be reaching to say that people fall in either the good or bad category."

I don't reply to him as I go through the door, he doesn't keep his mouth shut. "Try not to think about Mitsuki too much."

"I won't" I say before slamming the door to the kitchen shut. The nerve of that guy! He doesn't know a thing about me. Not enough to talk to me like that. At least not yet. "Harumi, Ayumi. Prince Charming is waiting for you two. What's the hold up?"

"Why did Inojin Yamanaka come so early and on a Wednesday?"

"We're not ready."

"Why is he here with you?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No. Don't make me vomit." I interject between their accusations.

"You're the only girl in the world who would say something as nutty as that."

"I take pride in that."

"Sarada."

"I have an idea. How about Sarada goes back to ask him what he wants to eat and Harumi and I will deliver it to him."

"No. I'm done talking to him for the day."

"You're going out there or we'll complain to our mom."

"Go ahead."

"Sarada, please."

"Yeah, do it for us."

Inojin Yamanaka entering the Leaf Bakery is the only time I've seen Ayumi and Harumi be shy.

"Oh. I'll do it."

"You're the best."

I want to hear more about this on your next shift, when he isn't here."

I nod and try to hide my grimace to no avail. I take my apron off the rack, slide it over my neck, then, I tie on the signature bow into my hair after I put it into a ponytail. The twins stay in the kitchen and I go back at front to face the guy who doesn't know his place, Inojin Yamanaka.

"You look so cute like that" he says.

"I wear this every time I work here. Including the Friday nights you'd pay this establishment a visit" I rebuke him.

"True. But I never got to tell you until now."

"What would you like to eat?"

"Nothing, this is fine."

"I highly recommend you order something to accompany your chai latte. I think of Harumi and Ayumi and how disappointed they'd be if they didn't get their excuse to bring this guy a piece of cake or whatever he liked to eat. I was losing faith in humanity because of those two.

"What do you recommend?"

"I think the peach pie and a cinnamon cookie would be on par with your standards." I don't know what his standards were, but I haven't met anyone who didn't like the peach pie and cinnamon cookies at the Leaf Bakery.

"I trust your opinion, Ms. Uchiha. I'd love to have some of your peach pie and a cinnamon cookie to go along with it."

"It's not mine, Ayumi makes them for the cafe."

"Then send her my regards."

"You can tell her exactly what you think to her face."

He doesn't say anything in response and only takes a sip of his latte. I tell Harumi and Ayumi what Inojin ordered.

"Ayumi, Inojin ordered your favorite cookie and Harumi's favorite pie."

"Seriously? I'll get it ready right now."

"Great."

"No, don't just warm it. Make new ones from scratch. This is Inojin Yamanaka we're talking about here, sis."

"Don't make it from scratch. We don't have all day and it's not as if Sir Yamanaka is the President or anything."

"He's more important than our usual customers."

"No, he isn't."

"Okay okay. I'll warm up the earlier ones and if he doesn't like it, I'll bake him a new cookie."

"You don't need to. They're not stale."

"I will."

I sigh. "Do what you want. Just get it to him within the next ten minutes."

"I'll get it all to his table in nine minutes."

I took a seat in the back office and stayed there for the next thirty minutes, trying to get a handle on Mr. Mathison's lesson on compounding interest so I could begin my homework. I was getting ready to crank out my laptop and look up video tutorials on the concept when Ayumi and Harumi barged back into the office.

"Could you … go clear Inojin's table?" Ayumi asked.

I slammed the pages of my textbook shut and dropped my pen onto the table. Apparently, they couldn't complete that task, so it was up to me. They were snickering about something but I paid them no mind. I went out the office and through the kitchen doors to the customer area.

"How do you feel?" he asked me as I approached his table.

"I should be asking you that. You're the customer."

"Well if you insist, I must say that I haven't been better. Today is a wonderful day for me."

All because he ate some dessert and had his usual drink huh? Well, it is the little things in life that make people happy. I picked up his plates and the mug and carried them away. I came back and still heard Harumi and Ayumi giggling in the office. When I turned the faucet on to wash the dishes, they wandered back to the kitchen. I didn't acknowledge their presence until I finished drying and put the mug, plate, and utensils back into the cabinet. "Yes?"

"You wouldn't believe what happened" Harumi said, smiling like a Grade A fool at a circus of freaks.

"It all went great and you each engaged in an insightful discussion with Inojin?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"What were the highlights to your convo?"

"He said the food was delicious."

"And?"

"He loved the chai latte."

"He always gets the chai latte. And you of all people know that."

'He especially liked the one today." Ayumi volunteered enthusiastically.

"Is that all?"

"He thought our outfits were fashionable."

"Was there something with substance that he said?"

"We were getting to it."

I nod.

"It's the best news ever."

The both began a fit of giggling and looked as if they were possessed by some freaky audacious spirit.

"I don't know if we should tell you."

"I don't even know if I want to hear it anymore."

"Sarada don't be that way."

"If you can't tell me what the big news is supposed to be, start small and tell me what led up to what he said."

Harumi and Ayumi nodded so rapidly and with such enthusiasm that I was afraid their heads would snap off their thin necks.

"First he finished the cookie, the pie, and the latte."

"Amazing."

"Let us finish, Sarada."

"I'll keep my mouth shut until you finish, don't worry." I made the zip expression with my fingers and threw away the metaphorical key.

"He complimented the cafe."

"He said how it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen."

"Almost. He said we were cuter in our uniforms."

They began giggling again and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"He said he wished that he had an excuse to spend more time here than on his usual Friday nights."

"He was beating himself up about it."

I didn't doubt them on that.

"So many crazy and bad things have been happening to him that he couldn't seem to hold in how sad he was. We decided to give him some joy."

"We told him he can work here."

Haha. Wait? What. No. No. No. Absolutely not. Not in a year. Not in a million decades. Not for an eternity.

"He doesn't need a job, working will take away from school and sports."

"What are you, his mother?

"I'm being objective. And since you brought her up, shouldn't he be making arrangements for his mother?"

"Sarada!"

"What's he going to work as, anyway?"

"He's going to be a waiter."

"Not a baker like you Ayumi or doing inventory like you in the back office, Harumi? I'm sure that with either option, you'd have the chance to have plenty more discussions."

"Sarada, he'll be working at the same place. Here. We can walk over to the front and talk to him or you whenever."

"You don't own this shop. Your parents do. Neither of them approved to have a new waiter."

"Ayumi called our mother up and had her interview Inojin over the phone."

"She loved him."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, nada."

"Not even a background check."

"Why would a background check be needed? He goes to the same school as you."

"Why do we need a waiter? Aren't I, the waitress, enough? I'll work harder if that's what you're after."

"Sarada, stop self-deprecating."

"Oh, this is about plenty more than me lacking confidence."

"You're a great worker. It's just that you know how crazy this cafe gets over fall and the winter months. It's already September and while it may be slow today, it's going to pick up tons because we're releasing out signature-"

"Caramel Autumn Cake Pops."

"Exactly."

"See? We need Inojin's help to take orders. You remember those impatient people waiting around at their tables and complaining about wanting to see someone as you ran around everywhere. We felt so bad for you."

"Yeah, the customers gave you such a hard time, saying things like 'It's about time'. It was totally obnoxious."

"Inojin can help you out so we won't have as much trouble with that or the lines that form as people who are overly eager want to order."

"I guess. But I have a few questions for our new waiter myself."

"Looks like Sarada finally has an interest in Inojin Yamanaka."

"We're happy you've finally seen the light. It was about time."

"Oh, I've see the light all right. But it is most definitely not in the way you think."

The two start laughing.

"I've got to go speak to our new employee."

"Is it to get your dynamic down if you know what I mean?" Ayumi said, nudging Harumi. "Don't steal him from us."

"She's right. It's always the quiet ones who act all innocent up front by then get freaky with it in the dark where no one can see them."

I want to vomit right about now and I can feel my temperature rise and the bile move up my throat. I control my cough and don't say a word to the two cackling witches. My eyes are real-hot and Inojin immediately notices my presence. I don't offer him any water. "Why work here of all places?" I inquire.

"The twins didn't tell you?" he asks a little too innocently.

"I'm sure you heard the whole conversation as you were casually eavesdropping on us and that you know exactly why I am here looking you in the eyes and wanting answers about your newly acquired job."

"Not to worry my darling partner, I'll be the most pleasant and worry-free employee you've ever worked with. We'll be a force to be reckoned with as a team."

"You have no place to say such things as a newbie."

"Right you are, madame."

"I can't tell if you're joking, being condescending, or if it is a bit of both."

"Boss, it's neither. I really do respect you and want to reassure you that no one in this establishment, especially not me, has a right to disrespect you."

"Don't talk like that."

"What, am I pushing it?"

I don't answer verbally but grimace in response.

"Well, Ms. Surukaze approved you to be on staff. I guess we'll just have to make it work."

"We already do work well together" he assures me but I don't feel assured at all. A group of giggling high school girls, ones I don't know the names of but have surely seen their faces, enter our bakery and go straight over to Inojin.

I swear he's got some form of attractant in his cologne that lets peers always find him no matter where he is at any time. It's well past lunch, so there was no way for them to know he stuck around with me for so long. I guess the attractant is in his genetics, in his looks. It's only attractive to shallow fruit cakes.

Looks like the peaceful haven that existed here for me is going to be ripped away soon. Before we know it, a whole deluge of people, an entire squad of bothersome, chatty girls files through the doors and surrounds Inojin. Not a single one goes near me. I go near them and ask if they need anything and I even point out that Inojin has his hands full, his right hand moving rapidly as he scribbles away to take all the orders of the harpies that have descended upon our proud but poor bakery in the middle of the night when only he and myself are here to guard it.

Each and every conniving customer waves my offers for assistance off because in reality they're more interested in Inojin than in the candy, sweets, or flavorful drinks. Inojin Yamanaka is eye candy to them. I decide to go to the back office to escape the frenzy when someone slams me into the restroom in the hallway and I yell for Harumi, Ayumi, whoever it is to knock it off, but I'm surprised to see another face in the bathroom mirror as the mysterious customer locks the door. It's Sumire. Myself, Sumire, and a toilet are all keeping each other company in a small woman's restroom in the Leaf Bakery of Konoha in the middle of the night. Not only am I in one of the most unflattering places to meet someone, but I'm also meeting possibly, no most definitely, the worst person, if you can call her that, in the entire village, the entire Fire country, no, the entire world. She had a knife in her hand, her hair was disheveled and she was crying, the river of tears sliding down her face and her body shaking like a little sprig in a gust of wind.

"Don't ever. Ever. Try to steal my boyfriend from me. Inojin won't ever love you. He loves me. He always will. We're made for each other."

She said before slumping against the wall. The smell of alcohol permeated the air and I reeled backwards before unlocking the door and stumbling out.

"Don't talk to him." Her eyes close.

"I'm sorry, but I need to."

 **End Chapter Four**


	5. Chapter 5- Change of Heart

**Chapter 5- Change of Heart**

"Hey Inojin" I yell. Just as I make my way past the kitchen door, a stern hand grabs my wrist before I can reach the front of the bakery.

"Not who you're looking for, but-"

Our eyes meet.

"Mitsuki, you're here. Why-"

"The skate competition is over."

"Did you win?"

He looks away and I can't tell if he's smirking or has a pout on his face because the light isn't the best and he turns his head back to face me so quick.

"Doesn't matter. Why are you such a mess?"

There's sweat going down my forehead, I'm flushed, and my hair is partially pulled out of the ponytail with the bow missing.

I grab his arm and pull him back with me to show him the bakery's unique visitor.

"What the-"

I lift Sumire up by her shoulders. "No time for talking. Get her legs and let's move."

"You were the one asking about the skate competition just earlier."

"It just surprised me you were here is all. And you didn't even answer if you won or not."

He still doesn't answer and holds on to Sumire's shoes, lifting her into the air. I try going back towards the kitchen so we can go out the front but he doesn't follow.

"It'll cause all kinds of commotion. Let's go out the back door."

I nod. Once we reach the back exit, we gently place Sumire against the wall and then pick her up once the door is open. It automatically locks once we close it and we do a beeline toward my junk car. We lay Sumire down on the back seats and Mitsuki sits up front with me.

"Come on. Come on."

My heart skips a beat until the van's engine finally sputters to life.

The car is dead silent except for Sumire's slow breathing until we reach the parking lot of the Leaf Hospital. I don't park where I should and instead pull right up to the emergency room portion of the building and park my car right in the lane.

"Help" I yell.

Two nurses see what's going on and the receptionist is surprised. They take Sumire from us and other staff try to lead us to sit in the waiting room, but I push past them and want to follow Sumire to see if she'll be okay. Mitsuki stops me by blocking my way.

"Sit." He points to the row of blue lonely chairs.

"But-"

"I'll sit with you. We'll wait. Stop worrying."

And so we sit together.

"This sucks."

"Yeah. But, I'm surprised."

"About what?"

"You care."

What does he mean by care? Then it hits me.

"Of course I care. I may not like Sumire and she may hate me, but that doesn't mean I want her dead."

Mitsuki smiles to himself.

"Glad to hear it."

"I can't believe you'd even question-"

"Take a chill pill, Sarada."

"You want me to be calmer? Don't say crazy things like that."

"Fine."

"But what are we going to do now?"

"Now?"

"Yeah. We'll need to wait until she wakes up. Will we need to get her information and tell the staff before then?"

I notice a staff members is glancing our way like he wants to speak to us and he's holding a clipboard. The receptionist is expectantly looking our way, too.

"We don't know much about her. She's a customer at our workplace who overdosed on alcohol. Had a little too much fun, so we brought her here. Sorry." Mitsuki says to them.

The receptionist looks back at her computer and the staff member nods before going down the hallway and out of view.

"She'll wake up and once she's in her right mind, she can tell them everything."

"We can't tell anyone about this at school."

I don't want to ruin Sumire's reputation. Not in such a pathetic way.

"Fair enough. Though, want to give me a little back story."

That's right. He doesn't know. I can't tell him she was upset over Inojin. But, with the way Mitsuki is looking at me and what we both know about Sumire, it's not as if it could be anything else.

"It's not too important."

"Be careful when you hang out with Inojin" Mitsuki says.

"It's not his fault. He doesn't know."

I remember my phone is on silent and that we left the bakery with Harumi, Ayumi, and Inojin not knowing a thing. They didn't even notice because of the crowd that was surrounding him.

I see a few texts from the three. Inojin's mentions the knife and asks if everything is okay. I don't have an answer, and slide the phone into my jean's pocket.

"I've got to go."

"Go ahead. I'll stay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Not sure if Sumire is an alcoholic or not, but it's always bothersome when someone drinks away their worries. It always makes things worse. I'll stay and give her some words of encouragement once she comes to."

"True. She is pretty upset over Inojin."

"People do dumb things for those they get butterflies for all the time. I've seen it first-hand."

"Yeah, I've read some pretty bad romantic subplots in books that never fail to make me cringe."

Mitsuki lets out a little laugh before a sad smile and shaking his head.

"See you at school, Sarada."

"See ya."

Over the next few days, things really changed. I did not manage to ever get Sumire to like me for getting her help, but she did seem to sober up a tad. It could have been because I knew her secret. It could have been because I could tell anyone I wanted if I could. It could be because she feared what such a truth divulged would do to her reputation. But, whatever the reason, she didn't encounter me after that and was way quieter at school.

Inojin flipped out when I told him that Sumire had brought the knife and demanded that I should report the incident. Thing is, I never told him that she threatened me, he just knew after seeing the knife on the floor. It makes me wonder what kind of relationship the two had. I mean, that is one sad relationship if not only did she think they were going out, but she also was a psycho not only in front of me, but in front of him too. I almost feel less sorry for her. Though, truth be told, I'd still feel bad if she had died.

Things really changed for us at the candy shop, too. Business had boomed and there were now many customers, boys and girls alike who admired Inojin Yamanaka in some way.

"Inojin, you look so dashing!"

"Why work here? You could probably work anywhere."

He'd always accept these compliments, but turn them around, especially when Ms. Surukaze was listening.

"Sure, I could work somewhere else. But no establishment beats the charm of this place. I mean, I only look dashing because of this uniform."

I'd watch Ms. Surukaze smile as she stood next to me behind the counter, me being the one to take orders and Inojin as a waiter stealing the usually heavy load off my shoulders.

Ayumi always said something like "See mom, it's a great thing that we hired him" and Harumi would follow that up with more sugar, saying "Totally. Look at what a people person he is."

It made my skin crawl.

This guy could be an arsonist in an attempted murder case and meanwhile I was sitting by as he was conning all these people with his overrated supposedly good looks and pseudo-charisma? I didn't want that anymore. But, I couldn't see through his facade no matter how much I tried. I wanted to peel back the layers and see what lied at his core, but I couldn't find a knife to scrape away that impeccable surface personality of his. Maybe, it really was genuine. Maybe, it was just the way he was and I was seriously starting to believe that this was the case.

But, a part of me still had that vibe that there was something off about him, precisely because I couldn't see anything wrong with him. What more perfect person to commit a crime than him? So, I had a scheme born in my mind and wanted to let it breathe the open air to become a reality.

I made sure to look my best the next day. I curled my hair, for work styled it into a pretty bun instead of my normal bland ponytail, and even wore a bit of makeup to accentuate my positive traits. Even Ayumi and Harumi told me I looked like a "stunner" today and lost their breath as I walked through the door. My plan may have been silly, but it was the only one I had. I wanted to lead Inojin on, get his defenses down, and learn about the relationship with his mother. I wanted to know what made him tick, if there was anything out there that could. I wanted to have a definitive answer on what he did to his mother if he did anything, before Homecoming would come along.

I still had not returned Inojin's answer. Mitsuki was happy about that after I'd told him, but darn it, he was not happy about Inojin working there at the Leaf Bakery.

Mitsuki was one of the few male customers we'd had and each and every single time he'd come, he'd gone straight to me at the counter, and told me each and every time what his order was.

The first time, he did it, I was confused and had said, "But you're my best friend, I know what you like to drink."

And he'd reply with "yeah, and it's exactly because you're my friend that I'm doing this. I think you don't get to hear people asking you for their order as much as you used to. Now it's Mr. Boringly Perfect over there."

His shade was apparent and honestly it was hilarious. Then tense, once we realized that Inojin was within earshot and had heard, judging by the forced Colgate smile he shot in our direction before nodding, walking right over to me just as Mitsuki did, handing me the notepad with the orders, and then proceeding to turn and tell Mitsuki right to his face, "If I were perfect, then I wouldn't be boring, now would I?" before turning around and going back to greet the new customers who had just gone through the door amidst the ongoing stream.

That left Mitsuki fuming for a bit until I told him not to worry about it and got him his slice of cake with his coffee Americano. He didn't even bother sitting down because Inojin was going to and fro in the cafe and he didn't want to deal with Inojin moving past him anytime soon. He didn't want to deal with Inojin's attempt and success at customer service and he said it made him want to hurl to see someone so non-human, almost like they were a manufactured product or something.

"Text me when you get home." he says, before leaving on his bike and going home to work on a lab report that's due on Monday.

"Yeah, I will."

And I totally will. But part of me doesn't want to because I think that he'll moan on and on about Inojin and I already dislike my coworker enough as it is. If I hear Mitsuki complain about him more, I won't be able to cope with the fact that I haven't gotten anything concrete to pin on Sir Yamanaka and I'll go completely mad. I turn my phone off instead of leaving it on silent like it already is for work or putting it on vibrate like I occasionally do. I don't want to surf the net like I occasionally do when I lose my focus and am bored or just have a passing interest and want to look up some random article online that won't benefit my life in any way, shape, or form. I guess.

My shift continued on and Harumi and Ayumi each begged me to switch. I would normally do that, but I couldn't choose one between the two, so I opted to not choose for the first time ever.

Usually it was one or the other and I was able to appease at least one, whichever one asked first for the day and they'd be upset with each other, but this time around they both asked at the same time for whatever reason and it was pretty weird.

Maybe it was because they'd stayed up all night working on a project for English and they were so tired that it didn't cross their mind until Inojin walked through the door. Ha, ouch.

"Geez, what is with that friend of yours?" Inojin asks. He's got a twinkle in his eye and I really don't like the sound of this. Nothing is wrong with Mitsuki.

"None of your business."

"He seems like he hates me. But you don't hate me, now do you Sarada? You love me."

"I don't love you. Quite the opposite, really."

"And yet you still adore my presence."

And with that he left and went to talk to Harumi and Ms. Surukaze in the back office. We were closing the store and Ayumi hadn't left yet, so I walked over to talk to her and asked if I could and went over to the small eating area of the bakery where we could sit and chat.

"So, what's on your mind Sara?"

"I'm not liking this. I'm not liking it one bit."

"This isn't about I-"

"Yes, it's about Inojin Yamanaka, our new hire."

"I just don't know if I can take it anymore."

"Take what?"

She doesn't understand at all. This conversation will be fruitless.

"I'll talk to you about it later" I sigh.

When my shift resumed later in the week after school, Mitsuki showed up to talk to me.

"You didn't text me last night. What's going on?"

"Oh, you know. I forgot to. Everything is so exhausting at the bakery. Especially with Ayumi and Harumi" I said when I noticed the two were out of earshot.

It surprised me how Ayumi and Harumi had not yet fought each other to the death over who would finally have their love acquitted by Inojin. But, the hostility was definitely still there. They considered me to be the only one in the bakery that had not fallen to the Yamanaka effect. I just found myself to be the only non-delusional one. Ayumi and Harumi had had crushes on other guys prior to our waiter, but I don't think they ever lasted as long as their crush on Inojin did. With time, the crushes didn't pass because their love went unrequited, but because they found flaws in them. If I could just show them that Inojin was human, then they'd be free from his spell. I owed it to my coworkers, didn't I?

Though, at this point, I didn't know if it was really worth it at all because I couldn't imagine what would bring them back to their senses unless he really was nuts like I suspected or at least wanted him to be in my super warped mind.

The funniest thing of all is that it seemed that Mitsuki came earlier to the Leaf Bakery and stayed longer as a result of coming earlier than he would, waiting until I'd close the shop on Fridays. Not only did he come on Fridays, but any time I had my shift, which was always after school.

"Looks like someone is being overprotective." Ayumi said.

"Or, just enjoying the coffee and sweets here."

"He's coming over more."

"He really likes it here. Like I do."

"Then you have something in common, but-"

"He didn't do that before Inojin started working here."

I didn't have anything to say to that. It was true. Before, he hung out with friends occasionally and was here only on some days. Mitsuki came to the bakery every single day, lately. But, it wasn't what they were making it out to be; not romantic. I think it was something about our friendship; was he getting more jealous because I was in Inojin's presence more than his?

I walked over to the corner table Mitsuki was sitting at. He was eating a small slice of cake. I placed a candy bar on his table, on the placemat in front of him.

"That candy bar, it's on the house."

"Uh, no. I'll pay for my own diabetes, thank you very much."

"I insist. You're a regular customer, after all."

"The food's good here. That's why."

"You just called it diabetes."

"It's that too."

"That's enough."

"Could we cut the small talk?"

"Small talk?"

"Yeah, small talk."

"But we're just talking as we usually do."

"Are we really?"

"Yes."

"No, we're not."

"We're-"

"We're not. When was the last time we had a real conversation?"

"I've talked to you every day of the week."

"Wrong. You've taken my order every day of the week. You've been hanging out with Inojin at school. We barely talk. We don't talk."

"It's the best I can do."

"It isn't."

"Excuse me? I'm me. You're not me. You wouldn't know..."

"I wouldn't know? Why did you come up here?"

"To give you the chocolate."

"The real reason. It was to check on me, right?"

I hung my head.

"Listen, I don't think you're a bad person. But over the past few weeks, I realize that you're not the person I thought you were."

"I'll make more time to talk to you. It's just that tons has been on my mind."

"Mine too."

He picks up the chocolate bar and stands up, picking his backpack and skateboard up. It was the same skateboard I bought him for his birthday a few years ago.

I laugh not because I heard something funny but to relieve a bit of the tension I'm choking on.

"I brought this in so you could take it back."

"No you didn't. You brought it in because you like having it with you instead of on the rack on your bike. That's what they did to your first one and that's why I bought you this one back then."

"If only they'd stolen this one afterwards."

"Mitsuki..."

"I only took it from you because I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

I see twinkling little lights moving around in the open space in front of my eyes.

"Not hurt my feelings?"

"Didn't want to rain on your parade. I wanted you to feel helpful."

"That means-"

"That means I could have bought a better board than this one with money I've saved."

Seriously? Money he saved? Three years ago, he worked as a paperboy in the mornings. But then I looked at his board and how worn down the paint job was. It always had a bad paint job. It was the best I could do for him at the time when he'd had his board stolen. I saw the thing at a garage sale and picked it up for twenty bucks, not like I knew anything about skateboards. He looked thrilled when I handed it to him the next day.

It was the best I could do at the time. I was working at the same bakery I do now and helping my mom with the bills since my dad was laid off at the time. That entire year was a rough stint for us. I hated seeing us open those welfare checks and revising our grocery list several times because we couldn't afford ice cream or that steak. If my mom knew I'd spent twenty bucks during that period, even with it being used to help a friend, she would have totally flipped. With no question about it.

But did I ever think of maybe buying him a better board, an upgrade, after our finances became stable? Once I could start saving money again? He had mentioned that he was going to upgrade a few times, but he never did. What was that? He was definitely giving me hints to buy him a new board. He didn't want me to get offended. How much did he mention the board he wanted was? Five hundred dollars? But geez, it doesn't feel right to spend that much, especially when I don't have it in the first place. No, I was greedy. I should have spent it. Should have made up an excuse and told my mom I lost the grocery money for the month. We'd find a way. I should have understood the hints. I wasn't quick on the uptake. He has a right to be mad at me. Did he lose the skate competition because of this crappy board? The wheels do look a little worn...

"I'll buy you a new skateboard. There's a store really nearby. I see the sign every time I drive up here and it's so close it's within walking distance. I'll drive over and get whichever board you want, you just say the word."

"It's way too late for that Sarada. Look out the window."

He points at his bike and I can see a brand new skateboard in the rack.

"I see."

"Are you gonna take this or not, Sarada?"

He holds up the old board.

"It wasn't for me in the first place."

He heads towards the door and dumps the skateboard in the trash can, along with my heart.

"Mitsuki, wait-"

My voice and outstretched hand are only met with the slam of the door along with the chime above it.

Ayumi and Harumi run over.

"Sarada, Sarada!"

"We're so sorry! We didn't think he'd act that way."

Harumi nudges me and I see that she's picked up the skateboard from the trash can. She's trying to place it into my arms, my arms that Ayumi has picked up and is trying to place together so that I can hold the board. But, I refuse and let my arms fall limply to my sides. I turn around and head to the front of candy shop and stand behind the counter, right next to the bell. I'm completely silent for the rest of my shift unless I need to talk to a customer. I do all my work. I hold everything in. If I don't, then I know I'll cry and I can't do that in front of Ayumi, Harumi, nor Inojin. I can feel Inojin's eyes on me.

 **End Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6- Need a Lift

**Chapter 6: Need a Lift**

I could feel Inojin's gaze on me throughout the shift, but it was especially powerful at closing time after Ayumi and Harumi had left.

"Need someone to walk you home?" he offered.

"I can drive myself home. I always do. And don't you still drive, too?"

Either his Harley or red car was outside. It'd be a long walk to his house from here, I'd imagine. He must have driven over in the morning.

"Walking is more romantic."

"It's too far to walk."

"You're right. I'll give you a ride."

I shook my head and let him outside first. I shut off the light and locked the bakery.

When I get to my car, sit down, put in the key, and turn the ignition, it doesn't start. Just my luck!

Inojin is standing right next to the front passenger seat window, peering in at me.

I get out and rummage through the back storage space. Why did the battery need to act up on tonight of all nights! I can't find the jumper cables. And it's then that I realize that I'm not at home to use my parents' car to recharge the thing.

The only other mode of transportation vehicle here is Inojin's motorcycle and the battery on that doesn't have enough amps to do anything.

"You wouldn't have happened to know about this, would you?"

"I didn't want to let you know. I can't believe that exciting jerk did this."

Exciting? He's making fun of Mitsuki. No way. Mitsuki didn't do this.

"Did what?"

"Look at your windows."

They're let down a little ways. I always leave them down a few inches when parking in the day, so that what little air there is can circulate and the car doesn't get as hot as it would if it were completely closed up in the unbearable Konoha sun during the day.

"Yeah. So what?"

Inojin sticks his fingers through the opening and and reaches for the interior light above the passenger seat. "Would be pretty easy for someone on the outside to turn these on."

"He didn't!"

"He did."

"Why didn't you turn them off?"

"I did. But, I was too late. I didn't see Mitsuki turn them on when he left, because he didn't. He came back way after he threw the skateboard you gave him away. I didn't see it happen in person. I was checking the cameras about twenty minutes ago. That's when I saw what he did and came over here to turn off your car's interior lights, then I went back inside to help Ayumi and Harumi clean up the tables. Then, they left and I waited for you, because I wanted to see if your car would work or not. Sorry, Sarada."

"D-Don't be. My car always is on the edge when it comes to the battery. It doesn't take much for it to run out of energy." The battery isn't the only thing that's running out of energy. My soul is drained.

"Want me to call a tow truck?"

"No. I'll do that tomorrow. It's not like anyone would ever want this heap of junk."

Has character? Yeah. Just like Mitsuki does.

"I can give you a ride. There's nothing to be ashamed of about it. I promise."

It looks like I don't have any choice. I don't want to take the bus this late at night. "Sure. Drop me off."

It's too late outside and I really don't want to wait for a tow truck and I don't want him to wait, either.

I hop onto the back of his motorcycle after locking my car doors and he grabs my hands and places them over the front of his jacket, making sure that my palms are together.

"Sorry that I don't have a second helmet. But, for safety reasons and since you're my special passenger, I think you should wear it." He removes it from his head and places it on mine. It reeks of some subtle pine forest cologne and calms my nerves a little, making me think that foregoing getting a taxi ride was not in poor taste at all. I'll just need to pay Inojin Yamanaka back for this.

"Enjoy the ride, Sarada. If you need a ride to school, just text me and it'll be done."

I did have his number. Ms. Surukaze made us start a group text among staff and Inojin's cell was added since the day he was hired.

"I think I'll need that ride" I say.

Because I will. My parents are out of town. Their cars aren't in the garage, so it's not like I have anything to drive. I could walk because school is in walking distance, but what's the use in that when I'd probably cross paths with Mitsuki as he'd whiz past me with his bike. I don't want to deal with that. It'd be humiliating and while I know he's not the type to say anything, the silence is even more unbearable.

It seems that I didn't know enough about him, anyhow. Not even after years of him being my only close friend. All those nights spent binging on movies, books, pop culture trash and anything under the sun. It was all wasted. Just because I hadn't spoken to him as much as I usually did. Darn it. Why did Inojin need to mention that stupid skateboard?

I bury my face into Inojin's jacket. It's not a leather biker one. It's a fleece one and reminds me of the blanket I have at home, despite not smelling like laundry detergent and not looking as raggedy. His jacket smells like his pine forest cologne and is neat, an indigo blue. Maybe I should invest in a soft jacket like his, pine tree cologne, and a Harley Davidson motorcycle.

Would I be happier then? Maybe. Probably not.

"Why are the lights off at your house?"

We're in front of my house and he pulls up into the driveway.

"It's because they're away. They went to a conference."

My parents were big on financial conferences. They always dreamed about being rich and financially savvy, since we always had to budget and were still low-income even with all three of us working. They had the dream of living in a nice two story home, with a pool in the back, and money to invest in other properties.

Going to financial conferences on how to manage money we didn't have was a way for them to live vicariously. Blowing money they didn't have to learn about how to spend money wisely. It seemed contradictory, but it made perfect sense in my family and happened occasionally. They wouldn't be back until Monday, several days later.

"There's no way I'm leaving you home alone."

"I've got the keys and I'll go inside, lock the doors, eat something, and go to bed."

I reach into my pocket for my keys before I realize I left them in the ignition of my junk car. Inojin notices.

"I'm sure your parents would be proud at how well-prepared you are."

"Your sarcasm doesn't help. But it's a shame that your mother cannot see what a gentleman she raised right now."

"Ouch, that hurts."

"It all hurts today."

It truly did.

"You're right. This has been a really rough day."

"Wait a second."

"What?"

"Who's at your house? Aunts, right?"

"Yep. My aunts are staying with me to make sure I'm okay."

"How sweet of them."

"I suppose. Though, lately, it seems like it's the other way around. I have to keep comforting them. They won't stop crying and sobbing, waking me up at the middle of the night. I go over to the guest rooms and try to console them. It usually works, but sometimes it doesn't. I'm up all night at their sides. Offering to go to the kitchen and getting them anything they want to help soothe them. Warm milk, hot chocolate, tea, even coffee. Did you know that the jitters which come with caffeine can calm you down, even when you're sorrowful?"

"I had no idea."

"Well, now you do my dear Sarada."

"Are they home right now?"

"No. They went out. But, they should be back later tonight and I'll introduce you to them then."

And with that, I leaned against him once again and took up his offer to go to his house.

"All right. Here is my humble abode."

He reached into a pocket and pulled out a tiny garage door opener and with a click, we were moving up the driveway, parked, and the mechanical door was cutting off our contact to the outside world, the well lit outside front yard. We were now in a large, well lit four car garage. I slid off the Harley first after he set down the kickstand and it was steady, then he got off as well. He opened the door for me.

"Ladies first."

"Stop that. You gave me a ride. I'll let you go first. Not to lead, but as a common courtesy, since I'll owe you for a while for this."

"You don't owe me a thing. You'd do the same for me if the roles were switched, after all."

I'm not so sure about that and that is why my cheeks flush bright red with guilt and shame coursing through my veins.

"Hey, it's okay if you wouldn't."

"No. No, if you really needed a ride and it was all switched, I would have. Or, at least paid for a taxi that you could take home. I'm not so condescending as to think that you can't handle yourself alone."

"Oh, you think I'm condescending? Is that right?"

"Condescending? A little. But tons of people are."

"That's great news. It really restores my faith in humanity."

I follow him into the living room.

"May I sit down?"

I run my arm along one of the leather sofas. The couches at my house were all covered in pet dander from the cat. My parents had taken cat with them since I'd be away at school and there'd be no one to watch it and make sure it didn't tear up the house. The hotel they're staying at, or, motel, is pet-friendly. That's a plus. But, it looks like Inojin's house doesn't have any pets. What does he do for fun? Besides drive around on that sweet ride of his?

"No Sarada. I want you to stand there. With nothing to drink, unhappy, and tired. All night."

"Point taken."

I plop down onto the couch.

He disappears and arrives back with two mugs. They're filled with hot chocolate and he sets them down on the coffee table before sitting next to me.

"What? No marshmallows?"

It's a joke, of course. But, lo and behold, he surprises me with three marshmallows and drops them into my cup and comes up with three for himself as well and lets them fall into his own cup of chocolaty goodness. He'd been holding a tiny little packet of them in his other hand and I hadn't seen it because I was so focused on my cup.

He laughed. "This always cheers me up when I have an off day."

"You having an off day? That's hard to believe. You always seem to have it put together. Even when the craziest crap happens to you."

"I don't. I'm human."

"A perfect one. At least on the surface."

"I'm not even perfect on the surface. I'm boring, remember? Your buddy Mitsuki said that."

I let out an exasperated laugh. "I doubt that he's my buddy anymore."

"Probably not."

His lack of reassurance let me down. I'd hate to admit it, but I was hoping that someone who was surface-level perfect, calm and measured, and perceptive to boot would be able to let me know if there was an inkling of a chance to salvage my friendship. But, he did the opposite. Which made another thought enter my head.

"Why are you so sure of that?"

He nudged at my cup of hot chocolate that I had both hands around, clinging to it for warmth and letting the rising steam be my only form of assurance for the day.

"Doesn't matter in retrospect."

"It doesn't matter? I'd like to know."

"It's nothing to fret over. Nothing worth wondering or thinking about."

"I'll judge if it's not worth worrying about."

"Fine."

He set his cup down on the table and I held onto mine.

"Must be serious for you to put down the hot chocolate."

He ignored my comment and his face took on a serious expression that was emphasized under the light from the overhanging chandelier.

"He really loves you. Mitsuki loves you romantically, Sarada."

I drop the hot chocolate. The white shards scatter across the cherry hardwood floors and the hot liquid scalds my skin and the tights I was wearing underneath my denim skirt.

"I'm so so sorry!"

Inojin grabs some napkins from the table and kneels to sop up the liquid. I do the same and help him until there's none left. He looks worried now. The first time I've ever seen him worried.

"Don't apologize."

"Got anything for these hardwood floors?"

Geez, anything to change the subject. I must have misheard him.

I remember having some hardwood floors in the dingy apartment my family and I used to live in when I went to elementary school. I ruined the hardwood in what was my room when I dropped my ice cream into the floor and tried using some weird abrasive dish washing soap coupled with water to clean it up. I'm definitely not doing that same mistake here. I owe Inojin too much already.

"Next to the kitchen is a little closet. There's a hardwood floor mop, paper towels, and a spray bottle of cleaning solution. Bring it all."

"Got it."

When I go over to the kitchen, I flip the switch to turn on the light. There's a picture frame that's turned to face the spice rack, away from view. I turn it around just to take a peak since the curiosity eats away at me in a second as I walk by it and reach over.

The silver frame circles protectively around a photo of what must be Inojin's mother and father. I recall what Ms. Tanaka saying that his parents were torn apart, with his father leaving this world at the clutches of pancreatic cancer. Why weren't there more photos of his parents in the house if he was supposed to be mourning? Why was this one turned away from view? Especially with everything that's been going on? Maybe, his aunts couldn't handle seeing photos of the past yet? I place the frame back as it was.

"Sorry, just found it. Haha." I say as loud as I can without shouting so that Inojin can hear me as he waits next to the mess of wasted chocolaty goodness I created.

"Take your time. But sometime before morning, Sarada."

I roll my eyes and walk through the kitchen over to the small closet on the other side. The cleaning products are right where he said. I pick them up and commit to a balancing act successfully until I get them to him.

"Here."

"Thanks. I'm happy you didn't get lost."

"Nearly did. It was a close call."

At this we both laugh.

I help him throw away the used paper towels into the bin. The floor is spotless and it's as if I never spilled a thing.

"Now that that's over with, got any questions?"

Of course I do. He's got random pictures facing away from sight, a funky journal with emo verses written in it along with graphic drawings and what's that?

"No, I don't."

"The perplexed look on your face makes it seem like you have a mountain of questions to ask me. There's no need to lie here."

"Then if you insist, let's go back to the issue before my clumsy accident."

"Ah. Mitsuki."

"He doesn't like me like that."

"Correct on he doesn't like you. He loves you. Or loved you."

"How do you know that?"

"When I noticed how annoyed he was with me, I-"

"Noticed? He complained about you within earshot and I saw you make a wisecrack about being bland."

"He said more than that."

"Maybe, but more wasn't needed for you to know how he felt about you."

Inojin shook his head.

"If you'll let me continue."

"I'm not sure if I want you to at this point, but sure."

"He cornered me when you went to the back office to talk to Ms. Surukaze about something."

"When was this?"

"About a few days ago."

"He told me to stay away from you. That I wanted to use you or something. That I was a fraud."

"But he doesn't know about that time in the supply room."

"It sounds dirty when you say it like that."

"Blame those cliche romantic and trashy stories for that."

"Only you'd say something like that. Blaming pop culture for things sounding out of line."

"I do. But, why did Mitsuki say that?"

"Because Harumi was right. He does seem overprotective when it comes to you. He had a thing for you. That's why he got so upset with you."

"I'm sure he was upset with me because he got humiliated at the skate park for that derpy little skateboard I got him that he felt obligated to use for years."

"He actually did pretty well with that skateboard. I went to the skateboard a few times to find out I wasn't cut out to hang out with those guys or had any skill aside from nearly breaking my neck. But, yeah. His board wasn't the best and was in a dire need of a paint job because of the cheap materials used, but it looked passable."

"Wow, thanks."

"Thing is, he didn't need a new board. And if he really wanted one before, he'd have gotten one. Mitsuki is smart enough to lie and say the board you gave him got stolen, he could have replaced it with a new one years ago, and he would have used a new one with you believing him. Isn't that right?"

"I'd hate to admit it, but I guess I'd believe him if he did that."

"See. Now, why do you think he didn't do that?"

"Because..."

"Because the only time he really didn't want the board was when he thought you weren't interested in him, in that way."

"I'm not."

"But, he's the closest to you being interested. Isn't he?"

"He's the guy I'm closest with. Or was."

I don't know why, but the moment I admit this, I tear up. I look away quite fast, but it's too late.

Inojin saw me.

Inojin shrugs. He doesn't reach out to me or anything. He gives me my space which I like.

"The reason he blew up today was because the moment he called me out for being a fraud, well, I just found it so distasteful that I told him you didn't want to be more than friends with him, and that if he was planning on asking you to Homecoming, that he better reconsider cause you don't want to go with him any more than as a friend."

"Why did you tell him that?"

"Because he had to hear it. There's no use in living in a lie. At least not in a lie you tell yourself."

"You didn't need to say it so bluntly to him."

"What was the way I could have said it? Some people are hard to read, but Mitsuki is easy. I didn't feel like beating around the bush. Especially when he said something so nasty about me. I'm not here to use and throw away anyone, much less you Sarada."

"But why would he like me? With you and your invitation to Homecoming, it was hardly a heartfelt declaration. But, with Mitsuki, we had such a fun dynamic going. Things were fine the way they were."

"First off, thanks for saying that about me asking you out."

"You're welcome."

"Second, think long and hard. Did it seem like he was being extra nice to you, listening to you, and trying extra hard to cheer you up? Did he ever hit at your edges like I do and you do to me?"

"Yes to the first. No to the second. But, he does have a pretty unique sense of humor. Except for earlier today. He said I was trying to hand him a serving of diabetes."

"Ouch. First time he's directed that snide wordplay at you, huh? But, that nice rapport between you two has lasted for how many years?"

"Since we were small children. About a decade."

"You definitely are friends. But, on his end, it seems like it blossomed into more. Which is the tragic part. He had an idealized version of you, faith that his love for you would win you over, and it all fell flat. The only thing for him to do is to pick himself up and move on."

"That's terrible."

"Him finding true happiness is terrible? You're being a little selfish, you know."

"How is it selfish to not want to lose a friend?"

"It's selfish because you don't want to let him go."

"Please don't follow up with that proverb about if you love something, you must let it go."

"I won't. But he's not going to gain anything by being stuck in the friend-zone."

"I know that."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset."

"Your body behavior betrays you."

He was right. I was sweating, my face was red since I was embarrassed, and even shaking

because it felt chilly all of a sudden to me.

"It's way too much to take in."

"I understand that. But you need to."

"Of course I have to. I need to and will. Though..."

"Yes?"

"What time were your two aunts supposed to come home?"

"Tomorrow night. Because I let them take a day out at a spa. They left a little before we got here. Called them right after I saw what Mitsuki did on the surveillance video. Told them that I'd reimburse them for any money spent and I'd be fine alone."

"Why?"

"So we could relax."

"Inojin."

I suddenly felt afraid when I remembered the weird position of the portrait and the smell of smoke, along with the weird journal entry.

"Don't worry."

"What's that smell."

"The smell of air freshener or what we cleaned the floor with?"

"Neither. I'm talking about the scent of something burning. Of smoke."

"Ah. We stayed at a hotel for a bit since that incident while her room was fixed and they removed all the burnt parts. But, after that was done, we left her ashtray in the room."

"Your mom…"

He looked down with a downcast gloom and I recalled instantly that a portion of this house was burned while his mother was in it. There was no way he was going to show that portion of the house. If I wanted to go near it, I'd need to come at a later visit and who knows if I'd ever be afforded another chance. Though, I had a feeling that if I went directly to where the room was, it'd irk him and he'd notice immediately. Ms. Tanaka mentioned there was an alarm to let the police know if he tampered with the room while they were investigating it along with the quarantine tape. But, he just said that the room was fixed up and I know the investigation ruled him out as a suspect. Otherwise, he wouldn't be walking about. There would be no point in examining Ino Yamanaka's room. It's wide open now but with nothing of importance.

"I'm sorry. I should have shut the door to her room. We should have thrown away those ashtrays too, they stink up the house. But, you know. We just didn't. It's one of the last memories I'll have of her."

His memory of his mother is that she's a smoker?

"I'm sorry."

"No, come with me. If you're spending the night, might as well show you through the home and let you know which guest room you'll be sleeping in, if you want a guest room."

I felt much more self-conscious.

"I can sleep on the sofa, so as to not trouble you."

What a joke. He already brought me all the way here, giving me a ride. He helped me clean up spilled hot chocolate on his own hardwood floors. He was going to give me a ride to school in the morning. I had already troubled him. Where was this meek attitude coming from?

"Don't be silly."

We didn't go upstairs where his mother's room likely was.

"So all the guest rooms are on the first floor while the main family rooms are upstairs?"

"Typically, yes. But, I've taken a liking to staying in one of the five guest rooms on the first floor."

"Closer to the kitchen, huh?"

He laughed. "When you put it that way, sure."

Inojin walked over to a dresser in one of the guest rooms after turning on the light as I stood in the hallway. He pulled out a nightgown.

"You want me to..."

"Wear this? Of course. You need something to sleep in. Something that isn't drenched in hot chocolate."

"You're right. How embarrassing. I was so fixated on-"

"It's all right. Go clean up and change into this. My aunt won't mind. In fact, I'm sure she won't even notice as long as I wash and dry clean it tomorrow and put it back into her dresser."

"So, they wouldn't want me here?"

"Normally, they'd be fine with it. But, with the current circumstances and how tumultuous it's all been, they'd prefer you not to be."

When I get back, I notice that Inojin has also put on pajamas.

"This room is empty."

He points over to the final room, towards the back of the house.

"Shall we?"

"I thought it was a room just for me tonight?"

"I'll leave you alone if you want, but since the night is still young, I thought we could watch a fun movie."

"Fine. That's quite all right."

"Great. I'll go get some popcorn. Wait here."

I nod and sit down on the bed and wait. Sir Yamanaka eventually comes back with the fluffy, buttery popcorn goodness after an eternity passes. Or, what felt like an eternity because in reality, it was definitely not more than five minutes.

"Thanks" I say when he hands me the bowl and I throw a few pieces into the air and catch them on my tongue. He chuckles and claps for me and I make an exaggerated bow. "Thank you. Thank you for the applause."

Then, he gestures for me to throw a few in his direction while he stands next to the large, expensive plasma screen television set. For some reason, I garner an image of him hurling back and crashing into the television set, but when I throw the three pieces, he jumps quite high and catches every piece in his mouth.

"Varsity basketball pays off. You should try playing a sport."

"No thanks. I'd die."

"It's meant to make you healthier and more active. But okay."

I shrug and he goes back to connecting his laptop to the plasma screen television set so he can play a movie from an online streaming service.

"There we go" he says.

"Which movie is it?"

"It's an indie film with a small cult following, so you probably haven't heard of it."

"Sounds interesting already."

"Happy to hear it."

Inojin hands me a soft cotton downy pillow, and takes one for himself. Then, we both go under the blankets of the bed and lay down. It occurs to me that this is the closest proximity I've ever been to anyone in my life, but I'm so tired that I practically don't care and I also don't want to bother him and risk not getting invited to his home again at a later point because in the back of my mind, I still want to investigate that darn room. Besides, he does seem like he genuinely just wants to watch a movie and nothing more. And regardless of what he did, I do believe that he is not really romantically interested in me in the same way I'm not romantically interested in him but just interested in learning more about him. Things aren't even awkward when our hands touch as we both reach for the popcorn bowl because that unspoken understanding hangs in the air loud and clear between both of us.

"Could you give a quick synopsis for the movie" I ask.

"No, that'd spoil it."

"At least the main character?"

"A teenage boy."

"Any other main characters?"

"A teenage girl."

The scene opens up to a high school. The movie opens up to teenagers that must be about our age. The camera focuses on a girl who looks like a cheerleader, an overworked plain looking girl in the next scene, a skater dude in another, a sporty looking young male, a pair of twins...

"I don't like this one bit."

"Why? Because it reminds you of real life? Is that right-"

The gleam of silver metal reflects in my peripheral vision and I send the popcorn bowl flying.

"Gah! Get away from me!"

I bolt out of there.

"Sarada, wait!"

"No way!"

But, Inojin runs around and meets me at the other end. Of course he did. Even with my head start, he's still faster and besides. This is his house. He knows it inside and out.

"See, this is why you should try track. It'll build up your speed."

"I'll think about it. But you-"

"Scared you? With a butter knife? Because I was going to add more butter to the hot, steaming popcorn?"

It was not a butter knife. I could have sworn I saw a butcher knife. He is lying.

He holds up the butter knife, smeared with the fatty substance and I know he's telling the truth because I tend to make crap up, like many other people, when I am on edge.

"I was just a little jumpy because of the movie, so-"

"That's a-okay. Just be more careful next time. And stop messing up the entire house. There's butter on the sheets where the popcorn fell."

"My apologies. It looks like I'll never stop apologizing to you."

"You're such a goof."

"What kind of person says the word goof. But, I guess you're right."

"No worries. Ha."

Inojin left me and took the white sheets to the washing machine, added the necessary amount of detergent, then came back to the same guest room and waited for the laundry to finish. When he comes back, there's no popcorn. Instead, there's a paper plate of apple slices.

"With this, the plate won't break and we won't have to sweep up glass and we won't need to wipe or wash anything."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing Sarada. You do that too much."

We threw the plate in the trash after eating the fruit.

"I'll explain the movie later. Now, good night."

"We can watch it later."

"Why was it so similar to our school."

"I don't think it was similar at all. The same cliques exist everywhere, not just Konoha High. There were plenty of differences but your mind picked out what it wanted to see, the similar parts."

"Yeah..."

"The power of projection is a powerful thing, isn't it?"

"It is, I guess."

"Mitsuki showed it today with you and thinking he knew how you felt for him. Meanwhile, you did it with the movie and got spooked for nearly nothing and once again showed how much of a clutz you are."

"You showed how short-sighted you can be by giving intense information at the worst possible time."

"And you showed how silly you can be. This is the final word from me for tonight. I'm only as warped as you think I am. Perception is always reality. Good night."

With that, he flicked out the switch and I was silent for the rest of the night.

 **End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7 Part One- Laughs

The next school day after the weekend passed was out of the norm. My name was on the lips of everyone and Inojin was undoubtedly followed in whatever sentence they let escape from their gaping mouths.

"She rode in on his Harley."

This should have been a moment to be proud of as a teenage girl who was traditionally a quiet introvert who was equivalent to a background character in a movie in terms of how much she stood out in high school. But, this was different and special. I wasn't used to it, so the special part didn't really hit me as it should have. I should have been bragging about Inojin and being proud, but I couldn't. I just stayed silent and didn't say anything because it was so different.

Mitsuki didn't sit next to me in Mr. Aburame's class. Instead, he sat next to Sumire, which I found really weird, but didn't want to think about all that much. It's funny how when Mitsuki did something and hung out with people he usually didn't, no one said anything behind his back or was surprised about it. Well, no one except for me. I didn't say anything. Just the surprised part. Uh, man.

My mood picked up when Inojin arrived and sat next to me. Mitsuki didn't even notice, but I didn't care whether or not he felt annoyed with Inojin- what caught my attention was the fact that I was letting myself contemplate him sitting next to Sumire. Why trouble myself? Silly.

I was happy to see Inojin for the sake of being in his company. I was happy to see his smiling face and to recall that night at his house. It was fun. But, I still worried about that knife part.

Oh who was I kidding? If word got out that I spent the night at his house, I'd never stop being the subject of attention. It felt awkward to have Inojin Yamanaka sit next to me as people side-eyed me, looked affectionately at him, and shook their heads, probably thinking he could hang out with someone better than me.

I saw a hand moving towards my head.

"Your bangs" Inojin said as he leaned over and fixed them, pushing them out of my face.

You'd think he was my husband or something with how he did it so naturally, not in the way an awkward teenage boy would. I doubt a teenage boy would even bother to.

"Thanks" I say and I swear I see Mitsuki nearly glance back and Sumire do a double take before slumping down into her seat. Usually, her back is in a perfect ninety degree angle in correlation to the seat of her chair, but she's ruining her cheerleader captain posture today.

Mr. Aburame walked into the room and announced the start of class, to my relief. A small bit of the attention was taken away from me. But since Inojin was boringly perfect dedicated mathematical whiz he was, he had read up on the lesson earlier and was quite familiar with the material. He didn't need to pay attention, unlike me.

He took out a sheet of paper and kept making doodles then showing me. One was of two birds on a tree branch. He added two people walking. Trees. The clouds in the sky. More definition to the people. He kept adding and erasing and smudging the paper until it was a beautiful blended mess of charcoal pencil which gleamed with an abstract beauty, but one that could be known as to what subjects, every single one, were being portrayed. You wouldn't think a teenage boy who never took a formal art class, at least as far as I knew, could draw or even would draw. Well, you'd think they'd be able to draw but no so well.

"Mr. Yamanaka, would you happen to know the answer to problem four?" Mr. Aburame asked. He had a tendency to call on the students who didn't look alert during his lectures. Inojin had left the book open and turned the page as the rest of the class did. He looked at question four for a few moments that didn't even equate to a minute, and deduced the answer. It was the only non-multiple choice question on the page.

"It's seventeen, isn't it?"

"Yes, Mr. Yamanaka."

The little line that passed for a mouth on Mr. Aburame's typically bored and straight-forward face morphed into a wide closed grin and he nodded. "Very nice and as expected of you." A pang of jealousy hit me but passed quickly. How long would it take to catch up to someone like Inojin Yamanaka? And how did he find the time to study?

My mother, Sakura, is the math specialist in the family and she says one concept builds upon another. But, I don't have the type of brain to find the answers. She told me it's like the mystery novels I read. There's a set process to find a final answer, in the same way a killer is tracked down from a line of possible suspects. Each is methodical and takes patience. But, an equation isn't as exciting to me.

Soon, class ended. I did have a better grasp on the math, but I won't say I'm a prodigy. At least when Mr. Aburame decided to call on the students who were paying attention last, I got my answer right. Albeit, I had to work it out on a piece of notebook paper and took a few minutes. Inojin gave a wide grin that I wanted to knock right off his face because my accomplishment wasn't even comparable to his. If we were to take a math test right now, he'd smoke me, I know it. Makes my blood boil.

Mitsuki was kind of the same way and Sumire got her question completely wrong. Or, I know she did. In the split second Mr. Aburame looked away from her to break eye contact and give her time to think, she looked right at Mitsuki and he shook his head, subtly telling her she was wrong and then mouthing the correct answer. When she said the correct answer, Mitsuki gave her a sly smile he usually reserved for me and Mr. Aburame looked pleasantly surprised. I was annoyed beyond belief but bursted out laughing when Inojin whispered, "Ah yes, the ability to read lips makes a person quite talented". Everyone looked at me like I was some psycho because I was the only one who heard what Inojin said. I turned bright red.

"Some people just have moments where they want to laugh."

Inojin's comment isn't helping.

"Isn't that right Sarada? Makes a person more cheerful and happier to learn, huh?"

I nod hesitantly. My head feels like a dozen bricks.

Inojin gives an exaggerated chuckle that barely passes for a genuine laugh. It's too much an example, which he intends.

"Come on, everyone try it. Do it with me. See how you'll feel better."

People do join in on the laughter and I shake my head because if anyone else did this, they wouldn't be as warmly received. He does have some privileges. I guess I do too, but his sure are way more noticeable than any bright spots for me.

The only people in the classroom that weren't laughing were Mitsuki and Sumire. Mitsuki was glaring at Inojin while Sumire was looking at Mitsuki worriedly.

"Are you two a couple or something?"

The first comment I heard, the scathing inquiry, was from Mitsuki himself. It was the only one that Inojin paid any mind to with the way he perked his head right up to stare back at Mitsuki, with an unyielding smile of confidence on his face and no sign of retreat.

"He's helping his love." A girl said.

"No, Inojin's just nice." A guy said.

"Yeah, he's right. Laughing is good for the soul or some trash like that. That's what they say. I think." Another boy said.

"What do you think Inojin?" I ask and look at him, his confidence rubbing off on me. I remember my father saying that in order to maintain confidence, I'd need to stop caring about what people thought about me and appreciate myself. I wasn't doing much in the situation to brag about or really anything at all, but I was doing at least half of what my dad recommended: not giving a care.

"I think. No, I know. That it's fine to laugh at yourself. Regardless of whether it's to defend someone or not or if you're friends or not. Don't take yourself so seriously Mitsuki."

"I take myself seriously because what I say has a reason for it. It's not a bunch of bs like you that you spew to make people fall more and more in love with you."

Literally everyone flipped their heads back to Inojin for a response. His smile didn't falter. "To each their own. Thanks for the compliment. I had no idea that people fall in love me just from my words alone. Phenomenal."

Mitsuki let out a sigh and stood up. Sumire stood up as well and led the way out the door. One of Inojin's jock friends or should I say acquaintances broke the silence with "Ohh, what a sick burn". Then, the class began clapping. I thought about joining but refrained.


	8. Chapter 7 Part Two- Parallel

"Come sit with me for lunch. There's always a space for you at my table." Inojin said. His jock acquaintance agreed and off we went.

When we got to the table, there were girls who resembled Sumire, almost like clones but not the lovable annoying kind like at the bakery with the twins, Ayumi and Harumi. They were okay, but I can only imagine how bad they were when Sumire was around. They introduced themselves and I didn't recall their names and didn't plan on doing that since this was the last time I'd sit at Inojin's table again.

Then, the air in my lungs escaped. Because across the cafetorium, Mitsuki was on one knee.

There was another jock guy, shouting at the top of his lungs "Everyone be quiet".

How peaceful. So what was the big announcement? Dear skater boy Mitsuki was kneeling before cheerleader Sumire. Odd and gross.

I felt my face turn bright red. Mitsuki pulled out a ring of his own, one in my favorite color, amethyst, and popped open the box revealing it. Behind him were a bunch of skater guys holding a bunch of posters, several, with a word on each. It all came together to say "Will you go to the dance with me?"

Inojin must have noticed the shock forming on my face, because he placed a hand on my shoulder. He had a laugh playing on his lips but it subsided when he saw the lack of emotion on my face. We both watched on as the rest of the cafeteria did with their undivided attention.

Sumire leaped into Mitsuki's arms with the skill of a howler monkey, and embraced him so hard that I thought her lean muscled arms would snap his thin neck in two. But, he didn't even fall backwards and embraced her back.

"Since when did they ever like each other, huh?"

"Dunno."

But I did know. I knew exactly why, and when he started to like her. He did show subtle signs. I didn't doubt that maybe, part of it was because of me. Maybe he wanted the antithesis to me. Maybe, he wanted to get his mind off me and start a new relationship and that was why he was doing this now.

It was true what was said about Mitsuki when I was at Inojin's house. That I didn't like romance, I liked friendship. So, there wasn't much of a chance with Mitsuki being happy since he wanted more … if this part was true.

When the hell was he this gushy and lovey dovey? It makes me wanna vomit because it's just too gross and out of the norm for him to ask her out in this over the top way and I wonder what Ayumi or Harumi would say if they were here now but I'm pretty happy that they're not because if they were I know that they'd exclaim something totally stupid that would undoubtedly make me wanna facepalm and hide my existence from the rest of the earth. I'd curl up into a little ball, and die like the worm that I am in the face of these two. Maybe, then, Inojin would give me a cute little burial in the back of the school yard. Well, whatever I'm being far too melodramatic for my own good.

"Sorry I couldn't be as romantic as all that."

"It's fine."

"Don't worry. Their relationship, that is if they have one, will probably erupt into flames soon enough."

I agree. I don't think it'll last a week. But, I tell Inojin that I don't need his encouragement. I don't want to think about Mitsuki and Sumire going to Homecoming.

I mean, it's nice Mitsuki is happy but what about me? Besides, the mention of flames from Inojin of all people puts even more of a damper on my mood. How am I going to go to Homecoming without my friend and with a guy who could be a killer? Well, there goes my plan. I don't know why but a shred of me still wanted to go to the dance with Mitsuki as a friend. But, it looks like that dream, too, flew out the window and crashed and burned in "flames" as Inojin would put it.

People are clapping now. Inojin gives me a stern look and whispers, "You should clap too so they don't think it bothered you or people think you're being a jerk about this happy union between the two".

It's a union? This is happy? This is left field and awkward, especially since typically Mitsuki doesn't like all eyes to be on him. He's like me in that regard. Where the hell did this idea to ask in front of everyone come from? It's so unlike him, it's crazy.

"I think I'm going to leave." I whisper to Inojin after I make sure no one is happening to throw a passing glance at us while this spectacle goes on.

The skater boys are behind Mitsuki, singing to Sumire now. There's a gang of cheerleader girls throwing rose petals from baskets now. The same baskets I noticed in the classroom. I want to leave desperately but my feet stay glued where they are.

I think it's nearly over until they bring out the orchestra kids and the lead blonde violin player plays this insanely lovely tune that is music to everyone's ears and I can see why she was asked by Mitsuki to play, who has a thing for Beethoven and insert-name-here-for-any-other-famous-violin-player-musically-inclined-people-know. Mitsuki with his skateboarding and love for music played the violin himself back in middle school and elementary and took the same musical classes downtown as the lead violinist, so getting her to agree would have been easy with the rapport they established.

"I can't believe Sumire is going to go out with that guy" one of Inojin's jock friends said. I could tell that Inojin was contemplating whether or not he should ruin the moment by cutting in to the lovely moment with a politely snide remark but I can tell he doesn't because deep down maybe he wants Sumire to be happy and is hoping that Mitsuki asking her out is real but in reality he knows it may not be of pure heart but then again the time he asked me out in the supply closet of all places wasn't exactly pure of heart either because the only thing he liked about me was that I was interesting enough to ask out.

"No, nevermind. We're both standing here until this is over. We're not letting them win any more than they need to win. Hold your head up and look happy for them." It's all I can say, even if I'm not as confident as my words sound.

"I've always been interested in you. When I was mean to you, it was a cry for help and I didn't know how else a guy like you would be interested in me" I hear Sumire say.

I side-glance at Inojin. He's emotionless.

"I've acted distant around you, but I've always been into you. I just didn't know if you would reciprocate back" Mitsuki says in response.

I want to hurl but keep my peace.

Eventually it's all over and I can breathe again and run off into my own little space, secure within my mind, away from all the dramatic declarations of hopeless teenage infatuation and wanting to wisk a girl off into the night as her friends all gush about how lucky she was.

Was she telling the truth or desperate to go to the dance with someone? The time she wanted to take my life flashed in my head. She had gone to that party with everyone while Inojin had opted to go to the bakery with me instead and Mitsuki had gone to the skatepark. Just how much had she drunk before she came down to bakery? Mitsuki told me that when she woke up, she said she had a sip but that couldn't be right. I wouldn't be surprised if she had downed an entire bottle and then some. The thought of what her idea of a fun night out must be to the one Inojin and I had at his house, but that I didn't want to talk about, made me chuckle. Sure the one between Inojin and I was nothing to talk about. It was just a time of me being nervous because of being alone with him at his house and dropping everything like a stereotypical clutz in one of those ragtag cheesy romances. I didn't care for that, it just happened.

And much to my annoyance, it actually wasn't over.

Mitsuki said "I learned plenty about you over the past few weeks, and I'm certain that you're the girl for me."

Then they embraced once again but this time Mitsuki was looking at me over her shoulder. I gave my most award winning smile and shouted with glee "Congrats, I knew you could do it" and he looked horrified. Inojin saw his chance and grabbed onto my hand.

That was for stranding my car when he turned off the lights. Not just the light in my vehicle, but a few in my heart, too. As Inojin took me away, I felt that I was positively gleaming. We had stolen attention from Mitsuki and Sumire as we walked to the edge tables of the lunch room and someone whistled. I liked the attention in some weird way, so maybe Mitsuki had changed a little as I had in order to make a point to me, like I was to him. I had changed more, I think.

I wonder how much Sumire interacted with Mitsuki those few years ago. The thing is, I think he really does like her. He just wanted to see me suffer as an extra cherry on top the ice-cream.

There was that time when Sumire was cheering at the top of her lungs on the side while Inojin was in his football helmet and glistening with sweat and she was staring daggers at me and Mitsuki had off-handedly remarked "You know, she'd be pretty if she wiped the scowl off her face and smiled all the time like she does at that boring guy over there." "You really think so" is what I had said to his unexpected remark.

"Yeah. And, if she dropped the whole dumb act."

"Dumb act?" What did Mitsuki mean by that? She wasn't actually dense?

"It's an act. She had the same music instructor I did. Played the Cello and was really great at it.

Okay, so I don't buy musical ability as an indicator of intelligence. But, it is surprising that Sumire would have the patience to learn to play an instrument. "No way. Why doesn't she play instruments at school?"

"Probably didn't want to be known as an OrchaDork."

"What a shame."

And the conversation between the two of us ended there. This hadn't been too long ago.

Inojin leans up against me and gives me a hug before whispering into my ear that he needs to invite me over to his house more often. But the whisper is loud and I know for sure that he intended for his friends to hear it and for anyone else who couldn't to believe he was whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

Though, I'm not one to argue in front of people like I did the first time I said I was against it at his house, because to anyone else looking at us now, they wouldn't know for sure what he said. I laugh to let it seem like he as an old friend told me a funny secret instead of inviting me over to his humble okay honestly magnificent abode where his wealth is evident and the amenities run like a pure creek in the midst of spring.

Then, he fixes my scarf and tells me that it looks really really truly lovely on me and that black is always in season. I think I hear a comment in the back from a guy who chuckles and says that it's girly of Inojin to mention that, something about fashion and the trends, you know, something traditionally considered feminine territory. But, he flashes a look of contempt in the direction of the laugh and it's stifled, with the boy turning bright red due to the stare.

I can only guess the thoughts swirling about in Inojin Yamanaka's mind. He laughs to ease the mood and shoots me a look that says if people weren't around, he'd be eager to let me know about those crazy thoughts that are pertinent at the forefront of his mind right now.

Like how we could fit those stereotypical gender roles. Like how too many girls are airheads these days and boys are the same with their heads in the clouds, everyone being concerned with only who wants to go out with who or how their appearance is received and how they all think the world revolves around them and how we too, are a bit like them, only in that we're self-centered.

But, I don't wanna hear it now. What I wanna do is just not do a thing but go on or sleep and curl up in a ball in my warm fleece blankets at home on my bed and just nod the rest of the day and night away. I don't want to think about my flaws or how messed up other people are. I want to go to sleep and wake up, thinking of better things. I don't want to be in high school anymore. I don't want to think about all that. I just want to live my own life, pleasing myself, maybe my parents a little and make them happy, but I don't need anyone else's opinions or foolishness.

"Hey baby, when do you want to work out in the backyard while I cook in the kitchen?"

I'm a little thrown off. Then, it slowly sinks in with each little chuckle that grinds against my ears.

Inojin said some bs to make other students laugh, letting our silly peers think that there is some truth to wanting what he says, but I can see right through that and tell that there isn't.

Or, no. The guys laugh, thinking he purposely switched the roles and is being sarcastic. The problem is, there isn't truth to him being sarcastic, he's being serious with this question.

One of them even asks,

"Why doesn't Sarada cook and you put your muscle to use and do the yard work?"

"Yeah, what do you say Sarada?"

They were annoying. So annoying.

"Obviously, we'd assign different days to do each and alternate between the roles." I claimed.

"Oh, Sarada don't need no man."

"No, she's being fair." Inojin offers. "Besides, I need to work on my cooking skills." The guys laugh at that and Inojin said it to ease the tension, but I know his original, main point is lost with them.

"You'd look good in an apron too, I'm sure" I say. And the guys laugh even more. It's the first time i see Inojin roll his eyes, but he does it in an unaffected way before giving a light laugh and admitting defeat with a "touche".

Either way, we sound as silly with pointless gender roles switched as Mitsuki did when he followed the traditional route with that over-the-top stab at asking out Sumire.

 **End Part Two of Chapter Seven**


	9. Chapter 7 Part Three- Dark Chocolate

I really didn't want people asking if Inojin and I were dating or not and people were already starting those awful nasty rumors and saying how he could do better than me. Not that I cared if he could.

I mean he'd be stuck with one of those airheads he didn't want to be with anyhow and then it occurred to me that maybe just maybe he was talking to me in order to have a date to Homecoming that he could tolerate. So, perhaps he wasn't interested in me in the sense of me being interesting but was just interested in the way that if he went with me he could spare himself a worse fate. And I didn't like that idea and wanted to call him out on it as soon as I could right then and there after leaving the cafeteria, where we were not in the company of any people except ourselves. Not Mitsuki who was bound to be upset with me and definitely not when Sumire the stalker wannabe girlfriend who Inojin cared for but didn't care for more than as a friend was around, but just us.

But, then my mind started to wander and I recalled prior times Mitsuki acted odd.

It happened on one of the days I was working at the cafe, long before Inojin began working there.

"Hey Sarada" Mitsuki had said.

"Yeah?"

He looked a little fidgety. Weird.

"How do you want to go to Homecoming?"

How?

"I mean, I don't want to drive or anything. It'd be a little weird to drive up in that mess and be in a beautiful dress. Partial Cinderella syndrome because that's hardly a magical carriage." I was talking about the mess I call my van.

He laughed.

"I didn't want to insult you. But seriously, how will you go?"

"I'll just call up a taxi to drop me off. You?"

"I'll be going in a limo."

Seriously? "Lucky."

"Want to go with me?"

"Sure. And Harumi and Ayumi can go too. Being homeschooled, they've never gone to a Homecoming dance so this will be really good for them and-"

"Sarada. I meant only us."

Oh. "Why can't they come? They'd love it. And besides, they'll be other people at the Homecoming dance. The only way for it to be just us would be to not go there at all."

I don't want to talk here about why. It'd be better if we went somewhere more private."

"What would you suggest?"

"I don't know. We could head over to your house and play video games. I could tell you why then."

"Nah… but we could go to the skate park. I'm not a skater, but I could learn."

"No, we don't want to spend a night trying to teach you, it takes longer than that."

"I know, but it would be a start. But, let's see. If you're not willing, I could just go with you and watch you do tricks with the guys."

"No, that's not what I have in mind."

"What do you have in mind?"

"If you agree to go to Homecoming with me, then you'll know right away."

"Okay, you and I will go, my friend."

He looked disappointed all of a sudden.

"What, what is it?"

"It's no big deal. Yeah, we'll go as friends. I guess it won't be so bad that Ayumi and Harumi can come too."

"I knew you'd come around."

The flashback of this moment permeated my mind and threatened to escape from my skull as I reconsidered what it had meant when Mitsuki asked Sumire out. That ring had been meant for me.

"Everything all right up in there?" Inojin lightly knocked the side of my head. "You look distant."

"Sorry, I'm fine. Just thought about Mitsuki. I need to go."

I was quick on my feet at least when it came to apologizing and not to picking up on signs of flirting.

"Where are you going to?" Inojin asked.

"I'm going to get a definitive answer from him, today." I said.

Inojin gave a quick nod and then said, "I'll head for class and wait for you there."

"Great."

I went straight to the vending machine and purchased a pack of dark chocolate. Then, of some sweet and sour rainbow-colored candy. Then, an energy drink. I walked back to the cafeteria and stood to the side of the exit door after I was sure lunch was close to ending and waited for Mitsuki and Sumire to walk through. And sure enough, the door opened and they appeared.

"Sumire, I know you hate me, but I'd like a minute with Mitsuki."

"I don't hate you. I-"

I didn't have time for her to go on, she wasn't who I wanted to talk to. Though, her not being condescending was surprising. Were we at some awkward phase because I saved her life? She seemed more meek. "I- I don't have time to talk about it. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way and I don't care anymore for all the crap you did to me." I turn to her newfound date. "Mitsuki." I gesture to the library which is right down the hallway of the inner building.

"Lead the way." His face is stone cold, but at least he's cooperating.

We sit down at a round table next to the science fiction section. I chose this one because if we were to sit at the mystery and suspense section, well I'd be too familiar with it to be comfortable because I'd remember all the times we stood around reading those books and the fun memories associated with them would resurface and strangle me or drown me in my own tears as I don't know how he'll react to me in regards to what I'm about to say.

"I know that I can be a little dense." Starting off with a self-deprecating remark to seem less threatening could work.

"A little?"

Or fail. "We can all be really dense sometimes. No one is perfect."

"Inojin might be."

"He's not."

"What's his flaw?"

"Boring."

"No, I said that about him before. You like talking to him so much, so you don't think that."

"Nice analysis."

"I'm waiting."

"I haven't found his flaw yet, I'm still searching for it."

"You still think he did that to his mom?"

"I told you I stopped, didn't I?"

"You did."

Silence between us whirls around us like smoke.

"What about Sumire?"

"What about her?"

"Since when did you like her?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm worried about you."

"You're worried about me? Since when?"

"Since when have I not been? Don't be moody…"

"I'm not being moody."

"Yes, you are. Now, have some candy. It'll make you feel better."

"You're so silly."

"I try."

He opens the dark chocolate wrapper, snaps a bit off and offers some to me.

"Take it."

"Nope, It's for you."

"Thanks."

I leave him eating the candy and head out the library.

"So how did it go?" Inojin asks when he sees me in the classroom. We're super duper early, like thirty minutes early and I'm wondering if we should wait somewhere else because why be in a classroom if you don't need to be but he doesn't see it that way, thinking it's the appropriate place and that no other place on campus is worthy of us right now.

"It went as good as it could have."

"Friends?"

"Hm?"

"Staying friends?"

"No. I don't even think he cares about me anymore." I don't think that's entirely true, but it's the easiest thing to say to Inojin.

Mitsuki didn't feel like talking much, so I didn't press things and just left. But, it sounds about right to say that he at least cares about me a little, because when he takes things, he accepts my words, but if he returns them, well he didn't take it to heart ... like that skateboard.

That's the end of that and we sit around.

Eventually Inojin breaks the silence with a "Know what?"

"What?"

"I think the dance is coming up soon."

He's right. It's just a week away.

"I don't have an answer for you yet."

"You don't usually procrastinate."

"Not on schoolwork, but when it comes to life, I do."

"Interesting. Well, I look forward to hearing your answer."

"Whenever I can get it to you."

"Ha, alright."

And I get up and walk away to get a breath of fresh air outside, I see Mitsuki with Sumire and go back inside the hall. I still have a good ten minutes before Mr. Aburame starts his class, I'd say.

I scroll through the pictures saved on my phone.

Before handing back that freaky journal to Inojin, I snagged a few pics of the pages.

There aren't any concrete journal entries. Just crazy illustrations and repetitive words. It contrasts directly to the journal I keep for myself, where I have long, detailed entries and no drawings except for a side doodle here and there. You wouldn't assume that the pics of the journal on my phone belongs to a guy who seems to have it all and my journal belongs to me, who is just moving along but is a totally regular girl who couldn't care less about everything and just wants to get through high school being a total wallflower in the background and observing it all as things pass by. That's me. I'm existing and living alongside every bit of it all and making it as grand or bleak as I want.


	10. Chapter 7 Part Four- Photos

When I get home, I reach under my bed until I latch onto a cardboard cover and the paper thrills that surround its edge. Then, I fumble around for stainless steel metal spirals that are cool to the touch and yank each out so that they're before me in the lamplight.

It's my scrapbook and journal. The two are inseparable. I remember my mother buying me the scrapbook when I was in elementary school and telling me "You can document all the fun times with your classmates and us in this!" and my dad bought me my first journal, saying "You'll write down your thoughts here and reflect to find peace, like I did when I was a kid and annoyed with life or giddy about it". I've gone through a stack of journals since then and the one in front of me is nearly full. I lack my mother's optimism and tend to think more like my father, but I appreciate both just the same and their thoughtfulness never fails to both simultaneously amaze and horrify me.

It was kind of sad that I hadn't sat down with them at the dinner table since they got back from their financial workshop. I'd ask them how it went, but I already heard their bickering with each other from upstairs. They always bicker every day they see each other, but they've assured me over and over that they love each other.

I don't doubt that, but it makes me hesitant to get married myself, one day. At this point, that seems like a non-possibility. I'd hate to say I loved someone and argue with them every single day, even if it's not over something serious. Even worse would be letting my kid hear it all.

I'd only be with someone if they were in tune with my feelings and I was in tune to what they were feeling. It wouldn't need to be perfect, only enough so we wouldn't argue over what's insignificant.

I flip open the scrap book and then the journal. The first picture is one of myself and my parents from a few years ago. We're a small family with only three people and no direct relatives in Konoha, so every family picture contains us alone. But, it's sufficient.

Then, there are other pics for the limited "special" milestones in my life. Like the time I took my first steps. Like the time my parents brought cupcakes to my first-year academy class on my birthday, because it was the easiest way I'd be in the company of kids my age for the very special day. No one in my neighborhood is around my age. Mitsuki and all the other kids live closer to school and the bakery. Nothing but older people live around me.

I flip through the other pics. Most of them are from when I was younger. There's a pic from the first grade rodeo my school had. The school brought horses and everything. Mitsuki and I are sitting on a saddle together, since we were both small enough to do so, as a tall, lanky man in a cowboy hat leads the horse with the guide rope. It's cute and was quite the novelty to children like us back then.

Then, there's the time I went to Mitsuki's baseball game. And the time he went to my track game in the same year of elementary school. He wasn't the best player and I wasn't the fastest runner, but you can see the enthusiasm and rapid voracity with which we cheered for one another in each pic. It's quirky and endearing and makes me smile.

There's a photo from when we were at a football game in junior high. I'm standing on the sidelines and Mitsuki in the bleachers. I was a yearbook editor and I convinced Mitsuki to come along with me. One of the teachers we were close to snagged the picture and emailed it to me. I have a clunky camera dangling around my neck and I'm squinting trying to see a good shot I could take, but the other school's team is tackling one of our guys and I didn't think that would make good yearbook material. Mitsuki is wearing his hoodie and shades. He has wavy hair that's sticking out from under the hood because his hair was a little shaggy then. This was before he took up skateboarding, but he certainly had the look.

There's a picture of Harumi, Ayumi, and their mother smiling in front of the bakery. I'm standing with them, but I wasn't ready for the picture. My eyes are shut and my mouth is open. I was saying something, probably asking if Mitsuki was taking the picture. The photo in front of me is the answer.

I flip through the other photos. Many of them are at the bakery. People have come and gone and it amazes me how the snapshots of people's lives are caught in these photos, some regular customers and some that passed through and never came by again.

The pictures contain frozen moments in time of our classmates as they dined at the bakery, too. I noticed before but didn't give it much thought before. I only focused on the main subjects, typically Mitsuki, myself, or another staff member. Sumire is seen with Inojin often. Long before they were thought to be an item, he was in her circle. He is never caught in a single photo looking at Sumire, instead he looks far off, as if his mind is wandering, while in every photo Sumire is intently gazing at him and smiling as if he's the only boy in the world, chattering away. He didn't seem to be interested in Sumire. Sumire seemed to not see anyone else but him. There's no way a girl like that fell for Mitsuki. Sure, rejection forces a person to move on, but so quickly?

The same goes for Mitsuki. There's not a single photo where he's caught looking at Sumire. In retrospect, those remarks in years prior about her music ability and playing dumb, sure there could have been some interest, but maybe it wasn't a tiny romantic charge. It may have been curiosity and mild amazement. Sort of like when a child finds a cool toy in their pocket that they didn't know they had, a toy they don't need or really want, but is still something they weren't totally aware was there, and so they get jittery for a bit and even entertain themselves with it for a time, before letting it go to the wayside and somehow making it under their bed or behind the dresser. Out of all the people in the entire school, he chose Sumire to ask to Homecoming. He's shown disdain for her and her crew before. There are way too many other girls he could have asked if he wanted to make me jealous. But he didn't. He asked her.

Mitsuki isn't using Sumire, but I don't think he likes her either. If he did, he would have mentioned any talents he noticed about her more often. Now that I think about it, he's also mentioned the talents of other preppy jerks at our school. He mentions everyone's talents. He's got a good heart and is impressed by the smallest things.

"Sarada, I'm coming in" a calm but low voice says before I hear the door knob turn. My mother always knocks, but my dad announces his presence first. He knows that if I were totally against anyone coming into my room, I'd have taken initiative to lock the door.

I slide the scrapbooks across the carpet so that they stop under my bed, out of view.

"So, what's up?" he says.

"Nothing much. Is something wrong?"

He doesn't look mad. But, something's on his mind.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to check on you."

"Hey dad, everything's A-okay with me."

Well, not really. But, who ever says they're not fine when someone asks? It's an expected response to say all is well, no matter how you feel.

"I'm not too sure about that."

"Don't worry about it dad. I'm old enough to handle it on my own."

Honestly, I feel so juvenile saying that.

"If something's wrong, you're my daughter and you can tell me."

"Nothing's worth worrying about. How was your day today? How was mom's day? And how was the financial workshop? Sorry, I never got around to asking."

"That's okay. I'm sure you're busy with school work."

If only that was the only thing I had to worry about.

"So…?"

My dad rubs the back of his head.

"It was fun. Learned plenty. Had a good, grand, great time, Sarada."

"Happy to hear it, dad."

My dad moves out of the doorway and sits down across from me, in the swivel office chair adjacent to my bed.

"How are things with Mitsuki?"

Oh, geez. He knows. My father knows. Of course he knows what's bothering me. He's my parent. He did half the job of raising me.

I don't say anything, but he knows that it's poor because my eyes dart to the left and I know I look nervous.

"Bad, huh?"

"I mean, it is what it is."

"I see."

"Yeah."

"Well, every relationship goes through a rough patch, sometime."

I roll my eyes.

"Dad, I'm not dating him. He's my friend. It's not the same."

"Sure it is. People argue, whether they're friends, lovers, whatever."

"I don't know…"

"Think of myself and your mother. You can hear us bickering downstairs, even when you're here in your room, right?"

This catches me a little off guard. I had no idea that they knew I noticed.

"Yes…"

"Well, that's the way it is sometimes. You get really comfortable around someone and then you take them for granted. So, you get upset with each other over something insignificant."

"I understand."

I do, but I don't think it entirely relates to what is going on.

"It doesn't mean that you care about each other any less. It means that you make the mistake of not showing it as much anymore."

This sounds more like something my mother would say and I wonder if she lectured my father prior to him coming up here.

"Dad, I understand. I know you and mom love each other. I don't doubt that."

My father laughs and does a sign of relief before pointing at me and remarking that he's "Glad to hear it". But, then he tells me to not worry if Mitsuki is taking me for granted or if I'm taking him for granted. That he won't put me on the spot by asking which one of us is doing what, but that I need to be certain it will all work out in the end. And, I doubt everything will be fine because the more I think about it, the more I think Mitsuki's behavior is bizarre, but I don't tell my father that.

I hear the pounding of footsteps as some is running up the stairs.

My mother knocked on my door. "Sarada?"

She sounded nervous.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Three people from your school are here to see you."


End file.
